Foiled Again
by Elf Wench1
Summary: In a sudden turn of events it is Megamind that has been kidnapped, now Minion, Metroman and Roxannes have to find him before it's to late. Chapter 25 is up! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Megamind belongs to Dream Works and other talented folks. This story is intended for fun only and I am earning nothing.

Foiled Again Chapter 1

"Put me down, you ox- brained oaf!" Megamind growled, glaring. This was the part of he and Metrojerk's fights he hated. Did the so-called hero have to carry him around by his cape? It was humiliating!

Metroman ignored his complaints as always. "Are you hurt, Roxie?" He easily broke the ropes binding her wrists with his free hand.

The reporter, Roxanne Ritchi, rubbed her wrists. "No, I'm fine." She gave Megamind a triumphant little smile as she stood up. She glanced down at herself and frowned. She brushed dust from her favorite black and red dress.

Megamind sneered back at her. "No, I'm fine," he mocked in a high voice and batted his eyelashes for effect. It helped his ego quite a bit when both of them glared at him. "What? Can't take it?"

Metroman frowned and shook his head. "Quiet, you're going straight back to jail, hopefully you'll reconsider your life of crime, Megamind."

Megamind smirked. Pretty boy sounded a bit put out...Good. "I haven't reconsidered it the last." He paused to count, "nineteen times. I would think you'd get the hint by now."

Metroman sighed. "You're not helping anyone with your stubbornness."

Megamind snorted. "I don't help people. Bad guy, remember?"

Metroman shook his head and offered Roxanne his hand, "Come on Roxie. I'll take you home."

"Just you wait, I'll get my ravange!" Megamind snarled.

Roxanne laughed. "Geez, it's revenge."

"Potato, tomato," Megamind shot back with a sneer.

Roxanne sighed this time. "Suit yourself, blue boy." She stepped over to Metroman. "I'm ready to go."

Metroman didn't react for a minute, blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Better not think to hard, pretty boy, or all that black hair all your mindless little groupies fawn over might catch on fire," Megamind sneered.

Metro frowned, brow wrinkling slightly. "What are you up to, Megamind? It's not like you to tip your hand when you can show off to a larger crowd."

"Tsk, frowning causes wrinkles, Wayne boy, you wouldn't want that, your sideburns are already gray," Megamind jeered.

Metroman gave Megamind an annoyed look. "Have it your way. It hardly matters now."

A soft beep sounded above in the shadows. Megamind looked up and saw one of his brain bots. He couldn't keep back a triumphant little smile. It will matter soon enough, he thought.

Metroman didn't notice. His attention had refocused on the annoying, uncooperative reporter.

Megamind's hand moved to a hidden compartment on his spiked belt. He opened it and three marble sized orbs fell into his hand. He threw them down.

The results were as extragavent as Megamind had hoped. The orbs exploded with bright blue light and billowing clouds of blinding blue smoke. "Sorry, Metrojerk, I won't be going back to jail today."

Megamind undid the clasp to his cape and dropped safely to the floor. He ran across the room and ducked through a hidden door. The brainbot shot through after him and the door closed. "Ha, ha, ha! Until we meet again!"

Metroman coughed as the smoke slowly cleared then looked at Roxanne. "Are you okay?"

Roxanne coughed. "I'm fine. Take me home now please." She suddenly felt very tired.

Metroman dropped the cape and picked her up. Megamind had escaped, but he'd return. He flew Rozanne home and set her on the balcony of her apartment. "Good night, Roxie."

"Good night." Roxanne waved as Metroman flew away. Sighing, she went inside and closed the balcony door. A hot bath and a glass of wine sounded good.

_**Well, here's the revised version of Chapter 1 and I should have the others done by early next week. R/R please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megamind hurried down the secret hallway with the brainbot close at his side. He was very pleased. The escape had gone perfectly and now he could try again with his new plan.

The brainbot flew around in front of him and butted his chest. "Bowg, bowg."

Megamind patted it and smiled as small arcs of electricity darted up to the top of the dome to his fingers. "You did fine, that's daddy's good boy." He reached the end of the tunnel and opened the door.

"Bowg! Bowg!" The brainbot purred and did a loop the loop, pleased by daddy's praise. It followed close to Megamind's heels

The rumbling of an engine guided him to where Minion waited. He opened the door and got into the invisable car with the brainbot. "Perfectly timed, you fantastic fish."

The fish nodded from his water filled dome on top of the robotic gorilla suit. "Of course sir, and by the time we return dinner will be ready."

"Magnificent, I am starved." One thing about Minion, he was a fantastic cook, who would have thought. He chuckled in glee. Oh... how Metroloser would rage when he found out the smoke would turn his pure white costume blue in five more minutes and it was impossible to wash out. Admittedly not a great victory, but a fun one and he had outwitted and escaped him this time.

Minion soon drove through the holograghic wall that hid the their lair's entrace. Stopping the car, he got out and opened the door. "Did you want your dinner now, sir? Or would you prefer a bath first, or perhaps a nap?"

Megamind stepped out of the car. "Definately dinner first, Minion. The rest can wait." He headed for the elevator with the brainbot close behind.

Minion nodded. "Shall I bring it to your room, sir?"

"I'll just eat in the kitchen, thank you, Minion." He noticed the brainbot still following. "No, no, only the housebots are allowed in the living area, go back to the others." He patted it on the dome. "Good boy, go on now."

"Bowg, bowg!" The brainbot seemed disappointed, but it obeyed.

Minion joined his charge on the lift. "Are you hurt, sir? Please be honest."

Megamind laughed as he pressed a button and the lift moved up. "Such a nanny fish you are. I'm fine. Mr. Goody-two shoes wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation.

"There was a loud clunk as the lift reached its destination. Minion opened the door and stepped out. "I'll get your dinner ready, sir. It will only take a minute."

Megaind headed down the hall. "Fine, I'll change and be right back."

"Yes sir, if you need help just call." Minion happily headed off.

Megamind went to the door at the end and pushed it open and went inside.

The walls were painted a light blue and black floor rugs were scattered about, Magamind's colors, but the room lacked Megamind's more flambouant tastes. This room was meant for relaxing.

The full sized bed with its white sheets and blue comforter, two large bookcases, one filled with books and the other with music CDs and DVDs and dresser were made of cherry wood and had been polished untill they gleamed.

A state of the art stereo in a matching cherry wood case sat in one corner. A black leather recliner faced a wall mounted large screen TV and DVD player.

Megamind closed the door and let out a heavy sigh, allowing himself to relax. He sat down in the recliner and removed his gloves, belt and boots. Standing, he stripped down completely and picked up a simple silk black robe from the bed and shrugged into it, tying the belt securely. He glanced at the master bath than again decided it could wait. He had more important things to do.

A knock sounded at the door. "Sir? Dinner is on the table."

"Coming." He heard Minion walk off. He glanced around then followed. He would have to spend most of the night in the lab on his newest plan. A few more tests and maybe a couple adjustments and it would be ready to crash, and that was the proper word, the charity ball Metroman was to attend the next day.

Megamind smirked, after all he was expected to show and he didn't want to be rude. Of course, the stunt he was planning would end up meaning jail time and he had to admit to himself that it was unlikely it'd even scratch Mister Good-two shoes. At least it would mess up the fancy little party.

_**Okay, gotta ask just because...R/R please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Metroman landed in front of the old school house that hid his base and went inside. He went to the hidden stairs and down a hallway that led to an iron door. He reached out to open the door and froze. His fringed glove was bright blue. He looked down, so was the rest of his costume. "Blast it all!" He yanked off his gloves and stormed into the hidden living area.

Drat that Megamind! This was a brand new costume and an expensive one, his mother had given it to him when he had visited home barely three days ago.

For once the beautiful room filled with memorbelia of his career and it's fancy gold and white decorations didn't soothe him. Quickly stripping off the stained costume, he took it to the laudry room and dropped it in the washer, adding a generous cup of soap. He turned on the machine and slipped on a robe of egyption cotten before returning to the other room. He chose a guitar from the instuments in one corner of the room and sat down to practice and relax.

The room were beautiful with white marble floors and gold veined marble pillars. A chandelier with crystals gave light. He had a tv, but most of the room was taken up by an elaborate and expensive sound system.

The bedroom furniture was white with gold accents and a king sized bed. The bath also echoed the gold and white theme. verything was top of the line and expensive, his mother had insisted on it , only the best for her son, Wayne Scott.

Wayne sat there strumming on the guitar and thinking. Megamind had actually planned a rather clever escape this time. Wayne knew he was plotting something or he would have just allowed himself to be returned to jail.

The super villain had proved that he could stroll out of jail pretty much whenever he wanted by his nineteen escapes, no, twenty including this one.

Hmm, tomorrow he'd see if he could find Megamind's hideout and nab him before he could use whatever plot he was planning.

A click told him the wash cycle was done, so he went in and pulled out the suit. It was still blue...and so was the inside of the washer.

"CRAB NUGGETS!"

Wayne tossed the ruined costume in the trash with a sigh. He felt a reluctant smile tug at his mouth. He wondered if the blue stain was an accident or it had been on purpose.

Either way, he knew Megamind would have been thrilled. He'd been invulnerable to whatever his rival had tried so far, but Megamind refused to give up, even when it was obvious he was losing. He couldn't deny he admired the super villain's tenacity.

Wayne shook his heed with a chuckle. Of course, Megamind could also be a major pain in the butt. He almost hoped he wouldn't be able to find him. He couldn't deny he was kind of looking forward to seeing what his rival was planning. He sighed suddenly.

The problem was the fact that poor Roxie would get caught in the middle. She was attending the charity ball with him as his guest. It helped her with her career, but it also made her a target. Megamind always kidnapped her to use as bait to lure him into whatever trap he'd planned.

Roxie's tough and she wasn't really scared of Megamind, he thought. The blue skinned villain was many things, but he wasn't a killer.

Wayne considered that and laughed a bit ruefully. He was the only one Megamind seemed determined to kill and he was invulnerable. It was ironic when you thought about it.

Returning the guitar to its stand, Wayne turned on the T.V. He'd relax tonight and tomorrow he'd search for Megamind.

_**Thanks to those that put my story and those that reviewed. I'll soon get to the good stuff...trying to do the thing right. It's hard, burt hey, love the challenge! Please R/R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kitchen was done to Minion's taste with walls painted sea green with cream floor tiles and natical decorations like fish nets, star fish, lobsters and crabs. After all Minion was the cook, so he spent a lot of time there. It only seemed fair.

Megamind went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "The brainbots have once again chewed my slippers to pieces, Minion."

Minion sighed. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, sir. I'll make you a new pair." He set a plate and glass in front of him. "Here you are sir, lasanga and garlic bread, your favorite." He sat down across from him.

"Ahh well, not your fault. I must do a check on their circuits and try to remove this tendency to chew things and bite when I have time," he grimaced at the memory. He had gotten bitten more then once. "You pamper me, Minion, thank you." Megamind dug in. He was starved.

Minion grinned, showing rather frighteningly sharp teeth. "It's my job to pamper you, sir. But you're welcome."

Megamind picked up the glass and noticed its contents for the first time. "Milk? Do I look three to you? Didn't we something more suitable?"

"You need the calcium, sir, but I made chocolate cake for dessert to make up for it," Minion said. "Of course if you don't drink it..." He shrugged.

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Blackmail, Minion, blackmail." He laughed. "You're learning!"

Minion laughed too. "Well, I learned from the best, sir!"

"That is a backside compliment," Megamind snorted.

"The word is backwards not backside, sir," Minion said.

"Potato, tomato." Megamind turned his attention to his food. He finished his dinner and drank the milk though he grumbled a bit. However having two slices of chocolate cake did balance it out.

Minion gathered up the dirty dishes. "Are you going to the lab, sir?"

Megamind considered then shook his head. "No, I believe I'll take a long soak instead. All that needs to be done is a couple final tests. It won't take long."

Minion bobbed his entire body in his version of a nod then frowned. "Do you need some of that salve you made rubbed on your back, sir?" He knew his sir well. He liked to tinker with new creations. It wasn't normal for him to not do so.

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Nanny fish." His jibe was filled with affection "I'm fine."

Minion smiled and began to wash the dishes. "So will we be kidnapping Ms. Ritchie tomorrow?"

Megamind shook his head. "No, I'm sure she'll be there with Metroloser anyway." He stood. "Do you have another cape ready? After all it is a formal party and I want to look my best." He smiled, knowing Minion was as talented with leather and fabric as he was with pots and pans.

"Not quite, sir, I'll have it done tomorrow by noon. You can try it on then I can make final adjustments if needed," Minion said cheerfully. "It is a beautiful cape. I think you'll like it. I added lots of silver spikes," he added in a mock whisper.

"Excellent, my fantastic fish. Thank you for dinner." Megamind left the kitchen and went back to his room.

After a minute Minion heard AC/DC coming from sir's room and smiled.

Stepping away from the stereo, Megamind kicked what was left of a mangled bat slipper out of his way as he headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom had a large tub, easily big enough for two people plus a roomy shower. The toliet was in a smaller room off the bath area.

The tiles were pale blue and the walls were a couple shades darker. The fixures were a highly polished, glossy black. A full-length mirror was fastened to the wall.

Megamind walked over to the tub and turned on the water, making sure the water was the right temprature.

When it was full Megamind turned off the water. "Start whirl pool." The water began bubbling and rolling. Megamind smirked. It had been a good idea to create a voice activated whirlpool.

Megamind shrugged off his robe and hung it back on it's hook. Stepping into the tub, he sank into the deliciously warm water and leaned back onto the waterproof cushions he'd installed for comfort. He sighed in pleasure.

Dishes washed, dried and put away, Minion walked down the hall and tapped on the door. When no one answered he opened the door slightly and peeked in. He could hear the whirlpool running.

Minion stepped in and picked up the splked belt and leather gloves. He put them away and pulled out a set of black pajamas and put them on the bed. He gathered up the leather catsuit and left, closing the door behind him.

Thanks to my reviewers and those that put my story on alert. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Please R/R?  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Roxanne was off that day and she was glad. She had written a story detailing yesterday's kidnapping and emailed it to her boss last night. She had decided to keep a wary eye on her surroundings while she tended today's errands. She was sure Megamind would send Minion to kidnap her.

Roxanne had to pick up her new dress and have her nails done. She would be Metroman's escort tonight. It wasn't a date in her mind. She had no romantic interest in the hero. As his escort Roxanne was able to get good interviews and scoops.

Roxanne brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She poured herself a cup of coffee and made toast and eggs for breakfast. She was just finishing when her cellphone rang. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Wayne, no, you didn't wake me. What's up?"

Metroman smiled as he scanned the deserted buildings he was flying over. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm out looking around trying to find what rock Megamind is hiding under."

Roxanne took another sip of coffee. "Having any luck?"

Wayne sighed. "No, but I just started. I imagine he's going to stay hidden. He's going to want to put whatever plan he has to the test at the ball. I'm sure he knows I'll haul him back to jail tonight."

Roxanne sighed. "Which usually means a kidnapping, don't worry. I'll be careful." She took another drink of coffee from her favorite mug. "So how do you think he'll stay there this time?"

Metroman laughed ruefully. "Only as long as it suits him, I'm sure. You'd think they'd up the security on his cell. Do you want me to pick you up and be your escort for today? That way you can finish your errands?"

"Yeah, you would." Roxanne smiled. "That's nice of you Wayne, but I'll be careful."

"Than I'll see you at seven, good bye for now, Roxie." He hung up the cellphone and put it away. He resumed his scan of the buildings below. "Where are you hiding and just what are you up to?"

Roxanne went into her bedroom and put on jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Going into the living room, she pulled on socks and tennis shoes. She grabbed her purse and keys then left.

The doorman smiled warmly at her. "Good morning Ms. Ritchie."

Roxanne returned the smile. "Good morning, Carlos. How are you?"

"Very well, Ms. Ritchie. May I call you a cab?" Carlos asked.

Roxanne glanced out the glass doors. It looked like a nice day. "No, thanks I think I'll walk." She walked out. It was nice out indeed, sunny with a nice breeze. She headed off towards downtown.

Metroman hunted for several hours, but found nothing. He wasn't surprised at his failure. He decided to return home.

Roxanne stepped out of the Metro City Mall and glanced around warily. She frowned as she walked home. This was just plain weird and not like Megamind. He always kidnapped her before a big scheme.

Carlos politely opened the door with a nod.

Roxanne smiled back. "Thanks." She went to the elevator. Soon she was in front of her apartment. She unlocked the door and started to open it then froze. Minion, he could be waiting with the knockout spray. It had been happened before.

Roxanne stared at the door then shrugged. She couldn't stand here the rest of the day. She opened the door and walked in pulling the door shut behind her. Putting her packages down, she waited for a minute then checked the entire apartment, nothing.

Roxanne frowned. "What is Megamind up to?" she muttered. Her cellphone rang shrilly, making her start. She fumbled it out of her purse and opened it. "Hi again, Wayne, nope, no sign of Minion yet. I have to admitt it's kind of making me nervous. He's not being his old, predictable self."

Wayne laughed. "He must have something really big planned. This might actually be interesting. I'll see you at seven, bye Roxie."

"Bye, Wayne." Roxanne closed the phone and couldn't keep back a smile. Perhaps tonight would be more interesting then usual.

_**Looks like the ball won't be until chapter 8, keep coming up with more things and still am ironing out my plans for the murder...Thanks to those that reviewed...R/R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the evil lair things were going the same as usual. Megamind was already working on the machine for tonight's plan by the time Minion powered up his gorilla body.

Minion usually went out for donuts and coffee using the new invention sir had made, a holowatch. It only allowed two disguises and the image only lasted a couple hours or so, but it did come in handy. Sir was working on a more advanced one, but it wasn't quite ready. However today he decided to fix sir his favorite breakfast since they both knew he'd probably go back to prison tonight.

Megamind fumbled for a wrench while half inside the engine compartment of his spiderbot, but it wasn't where he'd left it. Letting out an annoyed sound, he straightened up.

Seven brainbots hovered just out of arm's reach, one with the wrench in its mouth. "Bowg, bowg!" Somehow it managed to not drop the tool.

Megamind sighed. "Daddy can't play right now. I have work to do. Give daddy back the wrench."

The brainbot moved its body back and forth in an obvious no gesture. "Bowg, bowg!"

Megamind glared. "You can be reprogramed you know. Give it here."

The brainbot's eye stalk moved a bit, studying him. It ignored his threat completely.

The other six shifted around restlessly. "Bowg! Bowg! Bowg!"

Megamind frowned then sighed in fustration. Looking over his tools, he selected a smaller wrench. "Alright, alright, one toss, but I need the bigger wrench." He held out his hand.

Seven eyes sudied him suspiciously. Finally the brainbot moved forward and dropped the wrench into Megamind's hand.

"That's better." Megamind held up the smaller wrench. "Now, who wants the wrench?"

The brainbots jostled each other bowging excitedly, clashing their jaws.

"Alright, get the wrench for daddy!" Megamind threw it hard. "Get it!"

The brainbots took off, shoving and jostling to be the one to bring back the prize.

Megamind leaned back into the spiderbot's engine compartment and went back to work.

Minion stepped out of the lift, carrying a tray. He paused to study sir with amusement. He had to smile at sir's attire. He still wore all black, but not his usual outfit. Instead he was wearing black hightops, black socks, black sweat pants and a black T-shirt, but the shirt did have a blue lighting bolt.

Megamind hadn't liked the clothes, but Minion had put his foot down. He had complained about sir wearing his leathers while tinkering. Oil and grease was nearly impossible to get out of leather. When Minion threatened to stop making new outfits and capes sir had finally given in.

Megamind sighed as he straightened up. He glanced over and spotted his friend. "Ollo Minion."

"It's hello, sir." Minion smiled back. "Good morning sir. I have your breakfast." He set the tray down. *Come eat while it's still hot, sir. I made chocolate and blueberry pancakes."

Megamind put down his wrench and stripped off his greasy, oil smeared work gloves. "Spoiling me, Minion?"

Minion grinned toothily. "Why not, sir?"

Megamind put down the gloves and started towards the table. Suddenly the second wrench clattered to the floor at his feet.

"Bowg! Bowg!" one brainbot said triumphantly.

Megamind patted the brainbot on the dome. "Good boy, daddy's pleased with you."

The brainbot waggled all over with pleasure. "Bowg!" The eyestalk looked down at the wrench then looked up.

Megamind waved a finger at it. "Now, now I said only one toss."

The brainbot seemed to droop, but perked right up when Megamind picked up the wrench. "BOWG!"

"One more toss, but that's all. Daddy has to finish his bot." Megamind held up the wrench. "Okay, now fetch for daddy, go fetch!" He threw the wrench and the bots took off after it.

Minion laughed. "They certainly love to play fetch, sir."

Megamind sat down. "Indeed, I still haven't quite figured out where that trait came from." He dumped four cubes of sugar into his coffee and sipped it cautiously.

Minion took a small plate of bacon. He dropped several strips into his helmet and gnawed at one. "Well, you always had wanted a pet, sir. Now you have lots of them."

"I suppose so." Megamind added syrup and butter to his pancakes and took a bite. "The spiderbot is almost ready. I just need to test the laser and web cannon."

Minion swallowed a mouthful of bacon. "That's good, sir. I take it you were able to finish the sticky web fluid."

Megamind grinned. "Oh yes and it works very well." He chuckled. "And you'll never guess what disolves it."

"What?" Minion asked curiously.

"Vinegar, plain, boring, common vinegar," Megamind laughed.

Minion laughed too. "That's amazing, sir and I bet most people won't think of that because it is so simple!"

"Exactly!" Megamind gloated triumphantly, eating more of the pancakes.

Breakfast done, Minion gathered up the dirty dishes. "I"ll bring your cloak down in an hour, sir. I actually finished it last night."

Megamind was already heading back to the spiderbot. "Thank you, that will be fine." He went back to work.

A hour later Minion returned with sir's new cape slung carefully over his arm. "Sir? I have your new cape for you to try on." He looked around and saw sir was no longer working on the spiderbot. "Sir! Where are you?"

There was a clatter and excited bowging. "I'm in the moniter room, Minion!"

Minion went back, glancing at a group of brainbots tussling over a large wrench.

Megzmind was sitting in his black office chair examinig the wall of monitors. "The spiderbot is ready for tonight." He stood so Minion could put the new cape over his shoulders.

Minion did so and carefully adjusted the cape. "Come over here, sir." He led Megamind over to a full-length mirror.

Megamins studied his reflection, turning to get the effect from all sides. Black with the usual high collar,but the inside lining was blue with lightening bolts stitched into the material in pale blue. The wide leather pads bristled with spikes. The hem brushed his ankles just like he preferred.

"Do you like it sir?" Minion asked.

"It's perfect, Minion! Just right," Megamind smiled. He spun to get the full effect, watching the cape flare out.

Minion smiled too. "I'm glad you like it sir."

Megamind returned to his chair, sat down and began tapping rapidly on a keyboard. "Tonight will be very interesting."

"I'm sure it will be, sir," Minion agreed He stood quietly by his ward and friend.

Whew, long chapter. I just couldn't resist adding the brainbots, they're just fun! Thank you to my reviewers and silent readers. R/R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The apartment wasn't much in furnishing, but a wealth of electrics and an expensive computer set up made it more interestiing.

The man sitting in a computer chair in front of the computer was nothing special. He was five and a half feet tall. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was well-dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt.

Henry Madison had always loved computers and had graduated at the top of his class. He could have worked anywhere, but he was greedy and selfish. He'd become a notorious hacker and often sold his services to the highest bidder.

Henry finished watching the footage from Megamind's latest attempt then began typing away on his keyboard.

Henry had been working on finding as much information as he could about Megamind. He had managed to hack into the Metro City Prison's files and found a couple interesting facts.

Megamind was a legal citizen of the United States. Mister Sam Wilcott the warden of Metro City Prison, was listed as the guardian of Syx Blue. He sneered a bit at the name, no wonder the villain called himself Megamind.

Henry made copies and sent them to the buyer who had paid for the information, but kept a copy for himself. He smirked as he saw ten thousand dollars had been sent to his foreign account.

The next step would be more difficult. His new employer didn't want just want information, but Henry and his client had worked out a plan that had been approved by both. Looking at the time, he began packing up his equipment. The next step would be done this very night and he would recieve another twenty thousand for his services.

Soon Henry had everything ready and left his apartment, locking the door securely. He went downstairs and carefully loaded his equiment into his car. He drove off. Twenty minutes later he was parked in an a side street across the street from the building the ball would be held. He got out and put on a tie and suit jacket that were in the back seat.

Henry took out his gear and walked casually up the street. He reached the tall building he'd choosen for this. No one gave Henry a second look as he crossed the lobby. He was just another man in a suit carrying a lap top and a briefcase.

Henry soon made his way to the roof. He took up a vantage point where he could see the building hosting the ball. He paused to look at his watch. He was right on schedule. He pulled a small case out and carefully assembled ths pistol. inside and loaded it. He put the gun down in easy reach. Just then his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Yes, I'm in postition...just make sure my money is put in my account...don't worry, you'll have him in your grasp before midnight. Yes sir, good bye." He closed the phone and put it away.

Anthony Davis hung up the phone and took a cigar out of the silver box on his expensive oak desk and lit it. After taking a couple puffs he picked up the phone and dialed.

There was a soft click as the phone was answeed. "Yes Mister Davis?" a man aked.

"Are you and Lewis in place?" Anthony demanded.

"Yes sir," the man said.

"Don't fail me, Danials, if you do you'll wish you were never born." Anthony hung up before the other man answered. He studied the picture on the computer. "Soon," he said, "Very soon."

Sorry, this took so long and that it's a bit short, but trying to lengthen it would just make it drag, but it was hard to write then my plot bunny dragged the whole idea in another direction! R/R! Chapter 8 shouldn't take so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxanne sat at her vanity in her new burgandy gown. She began carefully brushing her hair. Satisfied with how it looked, she set the brush down. She glanced toward the balcony and frowned in annoyane.

All day she'd been on edge waiting to be kidnapped and nothing! It was...well annoying! If Minion showed up now she'd raise such a fuss!.

Roxanne opened one of the drawers and pulled out her make up kit. She began putting it on, careful not to put on to much.

She added pearl earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and a ring. She slipped on gold sandals that matched her gold purse.

Pleased with her appearence, she went into the living room to wait for Wayne.

Meanwhile Wayne was also getting ready At his mother's request, Wayne was wearing an expensive black suit He wore a white linen shirt with a gold silk tie. Gold cuff links and well polished black dress shoes completed the outfit.

Wayne went into the front room to sit down. He glanced at the clock, It was five minutes to six. The limo would arrive at fifteen after. He smiled, his mother had insisted sending their smallest limo instead of Wayne flying them there. He was sure Roxie would enjoy it.

The only thing Wayne was a bit concerned about was that he'd never found Megamind. He supposed it didn't matter. There would be police officers there if the villian showed Wayne could turn Megamind over to them. They'd take him back to jail.

The iimo arrived right on time and soon the limo glided to a stop in front of Roxanne's apartment building. Wayne got out and went to the door. He nodded to Carlos. "Good evening, Carlos."

Carlos opened the door. "Good evening, Mister Scott. You are here for Miss Ritchie, I asssume. You may go up."

Wayne smiled. "Thank you, Carlos." He headed towards the elevator.

Roxanne smiled at the knock on the door. Standing, she picked up her purse. When she heard the second knock, she opened the door.

Wayne smiled in admiration when he saw her. "Roxie, you look beautiful."

Roxanne smiled. "You look great too, Wayne."

Once Roxanne had locked the door to her apartment, Wayne offered his arm and headed for the elevator.

Roxanne frowned. "Aren't we flying?"

Wayne grinned. "Nope." He escorted Roxanne down to the lobby and out the door.

Roxanne saw the limo and the driver holding the door open for them. "Wow, so we're going in style?"

Wayne laughed. "Mother insisted, but I liked the idea."

Soon they were in the limo and on their way. The ride was delightfully smooth and the plush leather seats were soft and comfortable.

Roxanne sighed. "This is really nice. I'm so glad I didn't get kidnapped. I really wasn't in the mood."

"I'm glad too, I'd have hated to have to look for another date," Wayne sighed.

"Wayne!" Roxanne laughed and swatted his arm.

Wayne laughed. "Ow!" he complained, even though they both knew she couldn't hurt him.

Back at evil lair Megamind was watching the coverage of the ball. A whitw limo pulled up and the driver got out and opened the door. He watched as Wayne helped Roxanne out of the limo. She looked pretty, he thought then pushed away the thought with a sneer. "Of course, she has to dress up pretty for her goody two shoes boyfriend."

Minion came in, carrying a tray. "I have your dinner, sir." He set it on the coffee table.

Megamind didn't even glance at the tray or Minion. He was glaring at the TV.

Minion frowned. "Sir, you really need to eat something. There's still chocolate cake left," he added.

Megamind looked away from the T.V. and saw Minion's concerned face.

"Please, sir. Look, I made you a steak, mashed potatos, corn and a couple biscuits with butter and honey," Minion said.

"You're right of course, thank you, Minion." He picked up his silverware and began cutting into the steak.

Minion sat down. He'd all ready eaten. His attention drifted to the screen. "Wow! Miss Ritchie certainly looks pretty. Doesn't she, sir?"

"I suppose." Megamind chewed on a piece of steak. "Look at all those stuck up, pompous windbags."

Minion looked over at him. "So when will you begin tonight's plan, sir?"

"At seven thirty o' clack exactly, Minion. You'll be able to watch it all."

"You mean clock, sir." Minion smiled. "And I will, sir."

"Good, you know what to do," Megamind said.

"Yes sir, you can depend on me," Minion said.

Forty minutes later Megamind was in the cockpit of his spiderbot and headed towards the banquet hall where the ball was being held. ACDC's Hell's Bells blared from the speakers. People on the streets screamed and ran.

Megamind laughed evilly. "Yes, run! Run from my incredible evil. Run from the genius of Megamind!" He pumped the music up a bit more. This was going to be a very entaining night. As the spiderbot stomped up he spotted the limo Wayne and Roxanne had arrived in. It was empty and that gave Megamind a delicious idea. "Muhahaha! Say good bye to your pretty car, Metromahn." He aimed the laser and fired.

The beam crossed from the back bumper to the front It looked like nothing had happened then the car fell in half length wise. Several people screamed.

Henry quickly grabbed the pistol, took aim and fired. His shot was perfect and a small, metal disc hit the spiderbot and clung to it without being seen. Henry chuckled. "Now you're going to get a surprise." He began typing on his laptop. If all worked right he would be the one in control of the weapons on the bot.

"Muhahaha!" Megamind headed for the banquet hall doors. The spider's front legs, tipped with metal clamps, seized the door handles. One hard yank ripped both the doors and the frame out of the wall.

The Mayor had just went to the podium to make his speech when the doors and frame were ripped out.

Wayne came to his feet as he saw the spiderbot came in. "Megamind! What are you doing here?"

The music stopped. Megamind sneered. "Well, I never recieved my invitation, so I figured it got lost in the mail. Isn't that right, Mayor?"

The Mayor opened his mouth, but all that came out was a very unmanly squeak. He retreated from the podium.

Megamind sneered. "Weakling, coward, some leader you are, squeaking like a mouse."

The Deputy Mayor, Thomas Jenson, leaped to his feet. "You should be in the deepest, darkest cell in prison! This time I'll make sure they throw away the key and leave you to rot!"

Megaimind feigned hurt. "Why Deputy Mayor, one would think you didn't want me here."

"No one wants you here. But I'm sure Metroman will be glad to take you outside and turn you over to the police," Thomas retorted.

"Of course, sir." Metroman moved forward. "Why not make this easy, Megmind? Just surrender instead of ruining this for everyone."

Roxanne stood. "He's right, why don't you just go quietly?"

Megamind smirked. "Never, Ms. Ritchie. Why should I ? Let Metrodork remove me if he can."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Please... we all know you're going to lose."

"HA! That's for sure," Thomas sneered. Some of the other guests laughed.

Roxanne winced, seeing anger flare in Megamind's eyes. Stop laughing, shut up, she thought.

Megamind was furious, no respect, never respect. No matter what he did they still mocked him! He reached for the control for the web fluid cannon. He was going to web every inch of this room then he'd see who was laughing! A blinking red light distracted him. The laser was arming but it couldn't be! Megamind hit the disengage button to turn it off, but it didn 't work. The systems monitor screen flashed and SYSTEM OVER RIDE flashed in big red letters. I didn't put in an over ride! Megamind thought.

Roxanne watched as the gun swung towards Thomas, expecting nothing serious would happen. She was wrong.

Three shots of light hit Thomas and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Thomas fell with three holes in his chest. He was dead. For the first time Megamind had committed murder!

_**Extra chapter, hope it made sense, thanks for reading and reviewing! R/R please. You know the drill. (NO! NOT THE DRILL!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nobody was more shocked than Megamind. He couldn't understand what had went wrong. He had tested and retested the bot and the weapon systems. There should NOT have been any malfuntions! The laser had to be turned on and he hadn't done so.

Metroman plunged forward and slammed both fists down on the bot's head.

CRUNCH!

Sparks flew from the head and the spiderbot collapsed, power source destroyed.

The jolt threw Megamind forward and he barely caught himself before he slammed into the glass dome covering the cockpit.

Metroman leaped up onto the body of the bot and tore off the glass dome, tossing it aside. He snagged Megamind by the front of his collar and yanked him out of the cockpit.

Megamind winced as his collar bit into his throat, making him choke a little. He instinctively tried to claw Metroman's hand away. He wheezed when the hero's grip tightened.

"Don't fight me, you'll only make it worse. You comitted murder. The city will be screaming for your blood. Believe me, you'll be safer in prison," Metroman warned.

Megamind was a bit startled. His rival actually sounded concerned. "Loosen your grip, you're choking me."

Metroman did then floated them to the floor. Once there he switched his grip from Megamind's collar to his upper arm. "Don't resist me."

"Like it will do me any good if I did," Megamind muttered.

Metroman didn't answer. He led Megamind out the door just as two paramedics rushed in.

A police car sat at the curve and two officers got and came to meet Metroman. "We'll take him for you."

Metroman let them take him and pulled the D-Gun out of Megamind's holster and handed it to one of the officers. Glancing at their name tags he saw their names were Lewis and Danials. "Thanks."

One of the officers cuffed Megamind's hands and they led him to the cruiser. They put him in, got inside, and drove off.

Metroman glanced around then saw the sliced in half limo. "CRAB NUGGETSl" Muttering, he turned and headed back inside.

Meanwhile Roxanne went over to the spiderbot and walked around it, studying it from all angles. Something caught her eye, a silver disc the size of a quarter. She touched it then tugged it. She was startled when it came right off.  
>Roxanne studied the small disc then dropped it into her purse then saw Wayne returning "I can't believe Megamind killed Jenson. I never thought he'd do such a thing. Do you think it was an accident?"<p>

Metroman sighed. "I don't either, it seems odd. He has never been a killer, well unless it's me."

Roxanne nodded with a frown.

It took almost four hours for the police and corener to finish their business and let everyone leave.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to fly home," Wayne said.

"Why?" Roxanne asked.

Wayne pointed to the split limo. "I'm glad that it's insured."

"Oh boy l'm sorry, Wayne. I think I need to get an interview with Megamind." Roxanne allowed Wayne to fly her home. "Come inside, I need to show you something."

"Sure thing, Roxie," Wayne followed her inside and sat down next to her on the sofa.

Roxanne opened her purse. "I found this stuck on the spiderbot." She showed him the disc.

"I don't have an idea what that is. I think I need to speak to Megamind first thing tomorrow. I'll take you along." He stood. "Tomorrow morning at ten?"

Roxanne nodded. "That sounds fine. I'll see you then. Good night, Wayne."

"Good night, Roxie." Wayne stepped out onto the balcony and flew off.

Back in the lair Minion stared at the breaking news in horror. "Sir isn't a murderer! He would never!" Minion stood, pacing back and forth. What could he do? Who could he go to? He paced, wringing his hands. The worried fish knew he'd find no rest tonight.

Roxanne slept poorly herself, so when someone knocked on the balcony door at eight am she was a bit peeved. She pulled on a robe and went out. Pulling back the curtains she saw not Wayne, but Minion. "What do you want?"

"Please let me in, Ms. Ritchie. I-I promise not to do anything and I'm sorry for waking you. I just want to know what happened. Please?" Minion pleaded.

Roxanne wasn't really afraid of Minion. He was gentle and very kind. It was obvious how very fond he was of Megamind He acted like a big brother more than a servant. She unlocked the door and let him in.

Minion gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ms. Ritchie. I'm very worried about sir's safty."

Roxanne frowned. "Don't worry, Minion. Wayne and I are going to see Megamind this morning. He'll be here at ten."

"Sir would never hurt an innocent bystander if he could avoid it, Ms. Ritchie," Minion said miserably. "He just wouldn't."

Roxanne couldn't help feeling sorry for Minion. "Don't worry, Minion. I won't let him suffer for a crime he didn't commit."

Minion still looked miserable. "He's already been convicted. It's all over the news about how sir murdered Mr. Jenson." He sighs. "I'll go now, Ms. Ritchie. I'm sorry I disturbed you." He started towards the balcony.

"Wait Minion, do you like bacon and eggs?" Roxanne asked. "I was going to fix some. Why don't you stay and join me?"

Minion shook his head. "I think Mr. Scott might take me to jail."

Roxanne smiled tiredly. "I won't let him, besides I have somethng you should see. I took it off Megamind's spiderbot yesterday."

Minion nodded and came back. "Alright, I'll stay. I am hungry."

Roxanne fixed breakfast for both of them and they ate at the table.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ms. Ritchie, let me take care of the dishes," Minion offered.

"No, they can wait, but you can clear table while I get dressed then I want to show you what I found."

Minion smiled. "That's a deal, Ms. Ritchie!" He went to work.

Roxanne went into her bedroom and closed the door. After brushing her hair she put on black slacks and a nice pink blouse then grabbed her purse. Going back out, she sat down on the couch and Minion joined her.

"So what did you find, Ms. Ritchie? Minion asked.

Roxanne pulled out the disc and handed it to him. "Do you know what it is?"

Minion frowned, turning it over between his fingers. "I don't remember seeing anything like this on the spiderbot. I never saw sir create something like this and I know most of his creations."

There was a knock on the balcony door. Startled, Roxanne looked at the clock, five minutes to ten. "Come in, Wayne!"

Wayne entered the room, pausing when he saw Minion. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to find out what happened to sir, Mr. Scott. I mean no harm." Minion handed the disc back to Roxanne.

"I thought Minion could come with us to the prison," Roxanne said. "Do you mind?"

"Well, no, but would that be a wise idea? He is the villian's side kick," Wayne pointed out.

"I'll detach from the robot here if you don't mind, Ms. Ritchie. Will you carry me? Besides I was never charged with anything. Mr. Wilcott won't mind. He was the closest thing sir and I had to a father. He was sir's legal guardian until he turned eighteen."

"The warden was Megamind's guardian?" Roxanne asked.

Minion looked a bit embaressed. "Well...yes, but I shouldn't have said anything and I can't tell you more. Sir wouldn't like me talking about something so personal and private."

Roxanne smiled warmly. "I understand, Minion." She switched everything from her gold purse to her plain black purse. "Of couse I don't mind and I'll be glad to carry you. You don't mind, right Wayne?"

Wayne could see how upset Minion was and he really had no quarrel with the fish. "Of course not. You're welcome to come."

Minion smiled happily. "Thank you so much, Mr. Scott, Ms. Ritchie." The gorilla hands moved up, flipping some buttons. A soft hiss came from the helmet and to both their amazement the helment shrank to the size of a soccerball. "Okay, Ms. Ritchie, just pick me up."

Roxanne carefully picked up the globe. "That's impressive."

"Sir did a good job. Are we going now?" Mimion asked.

Wayne led the way out on the balcony. He picked up Roxanne who held tight to Minion and flew off. They arrived at the prison in ten minutes and Metroman put everyone down.

The guard at the guard station smiled as they walked up. "Morning Metroman, Ms. Ritchie...Minion, been awhile. What can I do for you?"

"We need to see Megamind," Roxanne said.

The guard looked nervous. "The warden would like to speak to you." He gestured and another guard came up. "They need to see the warden."

The guard led them off to the warden's office. The warden waved them in. He was tall with gray hair and a gray mustache, wearing a well pressed blue suit. "I'm glad you're here. There's a problem."

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"Megamind was never brought here last night," Warden Wilcott said.

Stunned, the three of them stared at the warden.

_**This can't be good...R/R please! Or I'll use the lasers and the spikes! (No! Not the lasers and the spikes!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Megamind closed his eyes wearily as the police car pulled away from the banquet hall. He had killed an innocent. He'd never done that before. It was the one thing he had always went out of his way to avoid. Admittedly he had tried to kill Metroman many times, but the supervillian was supposed to do that. He remembered the disgust and hate on the crowd's faces as Metroman had led him out. The hate didn't bother him so much. He was the supervillian, people were supposed to hate him, but he had not meant to kill anyone.

An abrupt left turn jolted Megamind from his thoughts. After a quick glance out the window Megamind knew something was wrong. He knew all the ways back to the prison and this wasn't one of them. "You do know the prison is the other die-rek-tion?"

Neither officer answered. They hadn't said a word since they shoved him into the back of the cruiser.

"Simple minded drones," Megamind muttered. He shifted, trying to get comfortable.. His hands were getting numb. Just his luck the cuffs had hinges instead of chains conecting them. He knew ways to unlink the chained cuffs. Ringing from the front seat was a welcome distraction.

Lewis pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Unknown to most Megamind had more acute senses then most Humans, not on par with Metro douche's, but very good. He could hear both sides of the conversation.

"It's Voss, Lewis. Is the package on route?" he asked.

Lewis smirked. "Pick up was made sucessfully."

"We're in postion to pick up the package. What's your ETA?" Voss asked.

Lewis glanced over his shoulder at Megamind and smiled. "ETA about five minutes." He chuckled.

Megamind didn't like that smile. It was vaguely creepy. It reminded him of one of the prisoners that had been in the prison when he was ten. Warden Wilcott had made sure the man had been moved to another cell block, but that creepy smile had haunted Megamind for a long time.

Voss laughed."Right, don't damage the package, see you in five

Lewis laughed again. "Looking forward to it." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

Megamind shifted again and tugged at the handcuffs These thugs were up to something and it was obvious he was the 'package' they were talking about. I mean could they be more obvious? It was really insulting to be treated like he was ignorant.

Lewis looked at him again. "Comfy back there?" He smirked nastily.

"Well, the service is terrible, but I didn't expect much from a couple thugs with IQs smaller then their shoe size." Megamind sneered. That hit home, he thought truimphantly, seeing the look on Lewis' face.

Lewis glared and turned back to the front. "We'll see who gets the last laugh."

Megamind rolled his eyes in derision. Neandrathal, he thought.

The next five minutes seemed to fly by and the cruiser turned into a parking lot surrounding a closed and boarded up building. There was only two other vehicle in the lot, a black van and a black sedan.

Megamind frowned as the car pulled in about twenty feet from the black van and stopped.

Lewis sighed. "Alright, Danials, let's finish off the delivery."

"Sounds good," Danials said. He turned off the car and the two men got out.

Lewis opened the door. "End of the ride, out!" he snapped.

Megamind managed to get out and on his feet, not an easy task with your hands cuffed behind your back.

Lewis grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the cruiser.

The passenger door of the van opened and a blonde man got out. He walked over. "Hiya, Lewis, Danials. Good to see you." His gaze moved to Megamind and he looked him over. "Huh, he's not as impressive in person."

" Hey Voss, Nah, not really." Danials handed the man the D-Gun.

Megamind gave his gun a yearning look. He could be free in an instant if he could get his hands on it. The cuffs prevented that action unfortunately.

Suddenly Danials grabbed his other arm and he was slammed chest down on the cruiser's hood. He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Lay still, if you try to struggle we'll hurt you," Lewis warned.

Voss laid a black, square case on the hood of the cruiser and opened it. "Just one last thing to do."

Magamind managed to turn his head slightly. The case held a syringe and a small bottle of a cloudy fluid. Something cold and damp was swiped over a patch of skin on the left side of his neck.

Voss picked up the bottle and drew some of the liquid into the syringe. "Now you might feel a little pinch."

Megamind tensed, not liking the thought of being injected with an unfamiliar drug. He felt hands press down on his shoulders to keep him still.

Voss squirted a bit out to make sure there was no air in the syringe. "Relax, just a little something to make you a little more cooperative. It might make you a bit drowsy."

"For crying out loud, give him the shot. This isn't a doctor's office," Lewis complained.

"You do realize the risks of giving me any sort of drugs?" Megamind pointed out. "It might be quite safe for you, but for me it might not be."

Voss was about to insert the needle, but stopped at that. He looked at Lewis and Danials nervously.

"Do it, it's only half of the normal dose. The boss knows what he's doing," Lewis said.

Megamind groaned inwardly. It had almost worked. He winced at the stinging prick of the needle.

"Done," Voss said. He wiped off the punture with an alcohol pad. He put the syringe and bottle back into the case. Closing it, he slipped the case into his pocket. "Let's go." He headed towards the van.

Lewis and Danial's hauled Megamind upright and led him towards the van after Voss.

Halfway there Megamind felt dizzy and suddenly his knees buckled. It was lucky the two men had hold of his arms or he would have fallen on his face.

Voss reached the van and opened the side door. "Looks like the drug is working faster than usual."

"Yeah, it'll make it easier," Danials said.

Two men were waiting and they helped haul Megamind into the van. They dumped him carelessly on the floor and closed the side door.

Voss got in the passenger door and slammed the door. "See you back at the house."

The driver started the van and drove off, heading south.

Lewis went over to the police cruiser and opened the trunk. He pressed a button on the device inside then closed the trunk. The two men got into the sedan and drove off, following the van. Five minutes later the cruiser exploded.

_**Welcome to my new reviewers, Thank you for your comments everyone! I added a bit of Megamind's thoughts about the death of Jenson. Thanks for the thought, Windy Silvermist! R/R please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roxanne was first to find her voice. "Could he have escaped and hidden some where?"

Minion swam about in the sphere. "Sir would have come back to the lair. He rarely leaves. There's a reason I do most of the errands."

Metroman looked at the distressed fish. "Why?"

Minion scowled at the hero. "You ought to know," he said rather bitterly.

Metroman looked a bit ashamed. "Sorry, Minion."

Roxanne was caught off guard by the fish's tone. "Minion, are you okay?"

"NO! Sir's missing, he would have returned to the lair if he could. What if he's hurt? What if..." Minion couldn't finish. He sank to the bottom of the sphere.

Roxanne hugged the sphere, wishing she could hug Minion. "We'll find him, Minion. Maybe he returned after you left."

Minion wasn't soothed. "If he had he would have contacted me, either by the radio in my suit or by sending one of the brainbots to find me."

Warden Wilcott picked up the phone. "Metroman, did you get the name or badge number of the officer that you turned Megamind over to?"

Metroman nodded. "There were two, Officers Lewis and Danials."

The warden dialed and waited. "Hello, this is Warden Wilcott at the Metro City Prison. I would like to speak to either Officer Danials or Officer Lewis please. Really...I see, did any officer bring him in? Well, thank you for your time. Good bye." Sam hung up the phone, looking grimmer than ever. "There is no officer Lewis or Danials on the force. What was left of a police cruiser was found in a parking lot on the edge of town."

Roxanne swallowed hard. "If that's true then where's Megamind?"

"There was no sign of anyone and the parking lot was for an old restraunt that closed down years ago." Warden Wilcott drummed his fingers.

Metroman scowled. "If he didn't escape then what happened?"

Roxanne pulled the disc out of her purse and offered it to the warden. "I found this stuck on Megamind's spiderbot, Warden Wilcott, but none of us know what it is."

"Please just call me Sam." The warden took the disc. "Hmm, could I have this? I have a good friend in the forensics lab I can have look at it."

Roxanne nodded. "Certainly, Sam. Do think somebody kidnapped Megamind?"

"Why would they do that?" Metroman asked. "He isn't the most cooperative person and kidnapping him would make him even less so."

Roxanne gasped. "Oh no! His weapons and inventions!"

Minion and Metroman gave her puzzled looks.

Sam knew exactly what Roxanne was thinking. He nodded. "Think of how valuable his weapons would be to any crime lord, drug runner or gun runner. If they could get him under their thumb they'd have access to weapons far more advanced then anything out there."

Roxanne paled and sank into a chair, clutching Minion's sphere. "No, I wouldn't wish for anyone to fall into one of those murderers hands."

"Sir will never do that. He hates drug and gun runners and crime lords." Minion hesitated. "Sir's chased drug dealers away from the lair several times. They stay away now."

Metroman raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? How did he do that?"

Minion smiled. "Sicced the brainbots on them, he let them chase those hoods for three blocks. It was actually really funny. The brainbots showed the whole chase on the feed to the lair's monitors."

Despite her worry, Roxanne had to laugh at the image of the brainbots chasing drug dealers down the street.

Wayne chuckled along with her. He had to admit that the mental image was funny.

Sam laughed with them. "Figures, that boy was a handful from the start." He sobered. "Look, I'll see what I can find out. I have contacts in a lot of law enforcement agencies. I'll see if they can help."

"I'll look for him too, even if we find him we still have the murder charge, but for now that's the least of our problems," Wayne said.

Minion bobbed his entire body in his version of a nod. "I'll send out the brainbots out to search as well."

"I have some contacts too. I have a friend, Eric, who did a lot of articles on different organized crime lords. Maybe he can offer some advice. I can be our contact to each other if you give me your number," Roxanne suggested.

Sam took out a pen and a pad. He jotted down a couple numbers. "The top number is for my office here and the other is my cell phone." He slid the pad and pen over to Roxanne.

Roxanne tore off the sheet with the numbers and put it in her purse. She jotted down her work number and cell phone.

"Wait a minute," Wayne added his cell phone number as well then handed the pen and pad back.

Suddenly Sam frowned. "I don't believe Megamind killed Jenson in cold blood. He grew up here, I was his legal guardian. He's not a killer. Find him before someone hurts him. He's suffered enough."

Wayne met Sam's eyes and saw the concern of a father for his child. "We'll find him, sir."

Roxanne saw it too and she realized how much the warden really cared for Megamind.

Sam stood . "May I see Minion for a moment?"

Roxanne looked down at the fish. "Okay with you, Minion?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Ritchie," Minion said.

Roxanne offered Sam the sphere and the warden took it.

Sam turned and lowered his head, so it was close to the sphere. "We'll find Syx, Minion, no matter what. Be strong, your sir is tougher than people think."

Minion smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." Sam turned and handed Roxanne the sphere. "He's frightened for Megamind. Take good care of him. He needs you, even if he won't admit it," he whispered. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything," he continued in a normal tone of voice.

Roxanne nodded. She stood, holding Minion's sphere close. "We'll do the same."

Metroman stood too and shook Sam's hand.

"Good bye Mr. Wilcott and thank you," Minion said.

"Good bye, Minion and you're welcome," Sam said.

The guard showed them to the guard house and Metroman flew Roxanne and Minion back to her apartment.

"I'll call you later, Roxie." Metroman looked at Minion then laid his hand on the sphere. "We'll find him, and we'll figure out what hppened at the party too."

Minion stared for a minute, startled. "You don't think sir is a murderer? Everyone else does."

Metroman shook his head. "No, I don't."

Minion smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mr. Scott."

Minion and Roxanne watched as Wayne flew off then Roxanne carried Minion into her apartment. She closed and locked the balcony door.

_**Thanks for all the encouragement and I've lured a new reviewer in! Welcome and thanks for putting my story into your favorites! Next chapter is already being worked on and we go back to Megamind! R/R! You know the drill...(No! Not the Drill!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chaptar 12

Megamind didn't know what was in that syringe, but he felt terrible. He felt queasy and his head ached. His limbs felt heavy and unresponsive.

The van took a sudden, fast and sharp left, tires squealing. The two men in the back swayed in their seats with the momentum.

Unfortunately Megamind was still on the floor and the pitifully thin carpet offered no traction or padding. The turn sent him rolling across the floor until he crashed into the far side of the van.

**BANG!**

Megamind winced in pain as his left shoulder slammed into the wall. At least he hadn't hit his head. "Oww!"

The two men that were in the back of the van with him burst out laughing.

Megamind glared at them, eyes narrowed. When he got out of this he was going to soak them in motor oil and feed them to the brainbots.

Voss turned and looked back. "What's happening back there?"

One of the men managed to get himself under control. "Nothing much, that last turn just sent Megahead on a little trip." Both men burst out in gales of laughter all over again as if the man's joke was the most hiliarious thing they'd ever heard.

Megamind's glare got more intense. New plan, he'd dehydrate them and drop them into the shark tank at the Metro City Aquarium.

Voss sighed. He looked over at Megamind then scowled at the men. "Would you two stop cackling like a pair of hyenas?" He turned back to face the front.

Megamind shut his eyes, now he had a sore shoulder to go along with every thing else. About an hour passed before Megamind felt the van slow then stop. It started forward again after only a couple minutes. It was moving very slowly, so they must be close to where ever they were going. It stopped and Voss got out.

After a minute the side door opened and there stood Voss along with Lewis and Danials. The two men seized Megamind and hauled him over to the side door. They nearly threw him out of the van. Fortunately Lewis and Danials caught him before he ended up kissing the pavement.

One of the men in the van waved mockingly. "Bye Megahead!"

Megamind managed to turn enough to smile at him. He'd worked on that smile until it gave the impression the supervillian was about to sink his teeth into someone's throat.

It worked. The other man blanched and hastilly closed the van door. The van drove off.

Voss chuckled. "Not bad, but it's time to go see the boss. He is eager to speak to you." He walked off.

Trying to keep some dignity, Megamind followed before Lewis or Danials could drag him forward by his arms again. The two men stayed on either side of him. They seemed willing to let Megamind walk under his own power as long as he cooperated.

Megamind noticed the house was huge. It put the Scott manor to shame, compared to this place Metro douche's childhood home was a shack. They entered the front door and across a room to a stairway. They went up one flight and down a hall lined with closed doors. At the end of the hall was another door. Voss stopped at it and knocked.

"Come in, Voss," a man said.

Voss opened the door and walked in. Lewis nudged Megamind forward into the room. They didn't follow, instead Lewis closed the door.

A man sat behind an expensive desk, wearing an equally expensive suit and silk tie. He had cold brown eyes and black hair. Two men wearing more casual suits stood on either side of the man's chair. Each one was armed with a gun. "Welcome to my home, Mr. Megamind. I'm Anthony Davis. Please be seated." The man gestured to a comfortable looking chair in front of the desk.

Megamind walked around to the front of the chair and sat down with all the dignity he could muster. At least it seemed the effects of the injection had worn off.

"Voss." Anthony held out his hand.

Voss immediate went to the desk and pulled Megamind's D-Gun from his pocket. He placed it into Anthony's hand.

Anthony turned in the D-Gun in his hands, examing it from every angle. Finally he set the gun down and returned his attention to Megamind. "Impressive work, I have a...business proposition to offer you."

Megamind raised an eyebrow. "I don't discuss business with anyone while I'm in cuffs."

"Of course, how thoughtless of me. Voss, please remove the cuffs then you may go," Anthony said.

Voss pulled out a key and stepped up to the chair. He unlocked the cuffs and removed them then left, closing the door.

Megamind brought his arms in front of him. He managed not to wince which would give away how sore his arms, shoulders and wrists were.

Anthony stood and went to a minibar that was against the wall. "May I offer you a drink?"

"I don't drink alcohol." Megamind had tried an alcoholic beverage once and it had been a disaster. One glass had been enough to intoxicate him and he'd been sick for three days. It had scared he and Minion to death. He'd sworn he'd never touch that poison again.

Anthony put a couple ice cubes in his glass and added scotch. He glanced over at Megamind. "Would you prefer a soft drink?"

At first Megamind was going to say no but then he realized how dry his mouth was. "That would be fine,"

Anthony returned to his desk and hit a button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Davis?" a woman asked.

"Elizabeth, would you please bring a pepsi to my office for our guest?" Anthony asked.

"I'd be glad to, sir," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, my dear." Anthony disconnected then sat down and sipped from his drink.

After about five minutes there was a soft knock on the door. Anthony pressed something on his desk. "You may enter."

Megamind's sharp ears heard the click of a lock disengaging. He wasn't surprised. It didn't matter many times Anthony called him a guest. He was a prisoner.

The door opened and a pretty, dark haired, dark eyed woman came in. She laid coasters down on a small table beside Megamind and set a glass of ice and a bottle of pepsi on them. She left without a word, closing the door behind her.

Megamind heard the door relock. Playing cool, he picked up the pepsi, noting the bottle was still sealed. That at least told him no drugs had been slipped into it. He opened the soda and took a drink, ignoring the glass. Drugs could be slipped into that.

Anthony leaned back. "I have followed your career since you started your battles with Metroman, Mister Megamind and I have seen the shameful lack of respect you have been shown." He took a drink of his scotch.

Megamind set the bottle down. He crossed one leg over the other and steepled his fingers with a smirk. "And do you always use drugs and hand cuffs on your guests?"

Anthony smirked himself. "My apologies for any discomfort you suffered. I felt it necessary to be assured you would accept my invitation."

Who did this guy think he was fooling? Megamind thought. He nodded coolly. "So what kind of proposition do you have for me, Mr. Davis?" He took another long drink from the bottle.

Anthony leaned back. "An inventor of your caliber deserves better then the scorn and mockery of blind fools.I would be interested in aquiring your services. In return for your talents I will make sure you recive the wealth, power and respect you deserve. I will also supply you with any equipment and materials you desire. I have many conections that will pay well for your creations. We will both have what we want. All you have to do is agree to work for me."

Megamind took his time, finishing the soda and setting the bottle down. "An interesting offer, I admit, but one I will need to think about carefully."

"Of course, you will be my guest until you decide, Mr. Megamind or do you prefer Syx Blue?" Anthony asked with a thin smile.

Mevamind managed to keep from reacting, but he was concerned. What else did the crime lord know? "My name is Megamind."

"Of course it is. Once again my apologies." Anthony pressed the button on the phone. "Lewis and Danials will show you to the guest room. They'll be posted outside in case you need anything and so you may _consider_ my offer without being disturbed."

Lewis and Danials soon arrived and escorted Megamind from the room.

_**And I think Megamind is in hot water, don't you? And I must say welcome to another new reviewer, so WELCOME! I have three pages of reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you! R/R please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roxanne looked at Minion as she walked over to her couch and saw he was drifting at the bottom of his sphere. His gentle gold eyes were closed. "Minion, are you alright?"

Minion jerked and his eyes popped open. "Sorry, Ms. Ritchie, I didn't sleep last night. Would you sit me back on the suit, I need to start the bots searching. I need to get back to the lair too, so I can protect it."

Roxanne thought of what the warden had said. "Minion, could you command the brainbots from your suit?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Ritchie, sir set it up for me," Minion said.

"Why don't I put you in your suit, so you can start them searching then you can stay here and sleep a bit," Roxanne offered.

"Thank you anyway Ms. Ritchie, but I'll be okay. I need to keep the lab ready for sir's returm," Minion said.

Roxanne gave Minion a sympathetic look. Sam was right. Minion needed somone. "Are you going to send all the brainbots out to search?"

"Well, no. Not all of them, sir made spybots for this sort of thing, about fifty," Minion said.

"The brainbots can guard the lair for a while can't they? It won't help if you're to exhaustsd to funtion, right?"

Minion sighed heavily, sending up a stream of bubbles. "I'm always scolding sir about doing the same thing. When he gets an invention in mind he forgets to eat and sleep. I practically have to drag him away."

"It's good advice, you should follow it yourself, so you don't get sick," Roxanne said gently.

Minion sighed. "You're right, Ms. Ritchie. Would you just sit me in the suit?"

Roxanne did so. "Is there something else I can do?"

"Yes, could you please hit the blue button with the yellow lightening bolt on it?" Minion asked.

"Sure." Roxanne found the button and pressed it.

"Spybots, command number 587. Directive 08, maximun range, bot 30 report finding to location A-874, if no one is there go to alternate location B-875, begin now! Brainbots command 01, directive 901, begin now!" Minion ordered. "There, it's done."

Roxanne was curious. "What would happen if I gave those commands?"

"Nothing, they're programmed to only take commands from sir or I," Minion explained.

"I see, do you want to stay there or do you want me to set you some place else?" Roxanne asked.

Minion circled around his sphere then noticed the sunlight streaming through her large living room windows. "I'd like to be in that patch of sunlight on your coffee table."

Roxanne smiled. "So you like to bask in the sun when you sleep, huh?"

Minion managed a laugh despite his worry. "Well, it does feel nice. Don't you think so?"

Roxanne picked up the sphere. "Yes, I do. I like to read on my balcony on sunny days."

"Ms. Ritchie, about sir..." A yawn interrupted Minion in mid-sentance.

Roxanne set the sphere in the patch of sun. "Go to sleep, Minion. We'll talk later."

"Alright, but if I'm floating on one of my sides or belly up don't worry." The fish yawned, showing a lot of teeth. "Good night, Ms. Ritchie and thank you." He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep immediately.

Roxanne looked at Minion and smiled. He was kind of cute. "Good night, Minion." She called Eric, but he didn't answer. She left a message for him to call her back, that it was urgent. Roxanne stretched out on the couch next to the coffee table. A quick nap would do her good as well. She fell asleep as quickly as Minion had.

Meanwhile Sam left the forensics lab after dropping off the disc. He had decided to take the rest of the day off. He drove home and parked in the driveway.

His wife, Abigail, looked up from hsr book. "Sam, what are you doing home?"

Sam managed to smile warmly at her despite his concerns. "Just decided to take the afternoon off."

Abby closed her book and laid it on the coffee table. "Tsk, liar, you never just decide to take the afternoon off." She smiled briefly then got serious. "It's about poor Mykaal, isn't it?" She patted the couch. "Sit down, Sam."

Sam smiled slightly. He and Abby were the only ones, except for Minion of course, that knew Syx's birth name was Mykaal. He sat down and took her hands.

"It's not just he's being accused of murder, is it? Mykaal is no murderer. We both know that no matter how hard he tries to act the villian he's not one at heart. Some day he'll realize it himself."

Sam looked into Abby's warm gray eyes that were filled with faith. He hated to tell her what he feared had happened, but hs wouldn't hide it from her. "Abby, something has happened to Mykaal."

Abby searched Sam's face. "What's happened? Is he hurt?"

Sam squeezed her hands "Megamind, I mean Mykaal, was never brought to the prison." Abby refused to call him Megamind and hated it when he did. She paled but waited for Sam to continue eyes locked on her husband's.

"Metroman, Ms. Ritchie and surprisingly Minon came to the jail to see Mykaal. I got the names of the officers that had taken him. When I called ths police I was told there was no officers by those names on the force," Sam said. "All of us are pooling our resources to find him, I promise."

Tears filled Abby's eyes and spilled down her face. "I love Mykaal like he was my own. Oh Sam, do you think somethings happened to him?"

Sam hugged her. "I just don't know." Nothing more was said. He just held her.

Metroman flew over the city, looking for some sort of clue to Megamjnd's disappearance and where abouts. He didn't miss the irony of this mess. He'd been saving Roxie from the villian for a long time. Now he, the hero, was teamed up with the villian's favorite hostage and the villian's hench man, in this case hench fish, to save the villian.

Metroman thought of what the warden said and a chill ran down his spine. He'd never thought of how dangerous it could be if any of Megamind's inventions fell into the hands of a crime lord. Megamind wouldn't create anything for them, he's not a killer, he thought, but he knew such people could be clever about forcing those they targeted to work for them willing or not. Megamind _HAD_ to be found and soon! A humming, buzzing noise caught his attenion and he stopped, looking that way.

A mass off brainbots had gathered in the air above the area of empty buildings. They hovered for a long moment then scattered, flying off in different directions.

Metroman sighed and continued on his own search for the missing villian. He hoped Megamind would be able to hold on long enough to be found if he was in danger.

_**Wanted to get at least a little of everyone involved in the search, next update may take a bit longer. I've got another story that desperely needs an update after being neglected far to long. The name Mykaal is used with permission from Sevandor1. If you haven't read her Megamind fictions go do so or you're MEGA missing out! Welcome to my newest reviewer and many thanks to my faithful reviewers! R/R please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a long night and Megamind was sure most of the day had passed too. He glared around the room in fustration.

The room was at the top of a flight of stairs and nearly empty. There was only a bed, a chair and a bedside table. No tv or even an alarm clock. At least it had a attached bathroom. Megamind's stomach complained, he was starved as well.

A click and the door opened to reveal Lewis. "Let's go, Mr. Davis is ready to see you."

Megamind put on his cape then his gloves, deliberately taking his time. He walked past

Lewis and headed down the stairs. He heard Lewis following him. Danials was waiting at the bottom with Voss.

"I get a personal escort? You shouldn't have," Megsmind mocked.

Danials scowled then glanced over at Lewis as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Danials grabbed Megamind's arms and yanked them behind his back. He held him still while Lewis slapped handcuffs around Megamind's wrists.

Megamind huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Again with the cuffs? Where do you think I'm going to go? Honestly, Megamind thought, they were much bigger then him, even if he didn't figure in the machine gun pistols they wore. He wasn't suicidal!

Voss took a firm grip on Megsmind's arm. "Come on. Mr. Davis doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, I wouldn't want Mr. Davis to have to wait." Megamind shrugged his arm out of Voss' grasp. "I'm quite capable of walking on my own, even if you neanderthals aren't."

Voss just laughed and walked down the hall next to Megamind. Once they reached Mr. Davis' office Voss just opened the door and followed Megamind into the room.

Anthony was leaning comfortably in his chair. smoking a cigar. He didn't offer Megamind a seat this time. "Well, Mr. Megamind. I trust that you had ample time to make a decision."

Megamind gave Anthony a cold look. Hungry and thirsty, the last thing he was in the mood for was chitchat. "Cuffs, no business talk, remember?"

Anthony chuckled. "I'm afraid in this case the cuffs must remain, your answer?"

Megamind knew saying no would be the worst thing he could do. He knew there was no way he'd be allowed to leave, not alive anyway. "Two things. One, I will expect better lodgings."

Anthony took another puff on his cigar then ground it out in an ash tray. "Of course, I'm a generous man. A suitable room has already been prepared for you."

Yeah, I bet one was, Megamind thought bitterly. "Two, your thugs keep their hands off me. I don't like being manhandled and I won't put up with it."

Anthony nodded. "As long as you do what you're told there will be no need." A smile crueler than any Megamind had ever worn appeared. He pulled a paper out of a desk drawer then tossed it on the desk where Megamind could see it.

Megamind glanced down and saw it was a picture of Roxane Ritchie. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Since Ms. Ritchie is the one you always kidnap as bait to lure Metroman to you I assumed it would," Anothany said.

Megamind shrugged. "She's Metromahn's girlfriend. It makes her the perfect bait."

That cruel smile returned. "Now I have conditions of my own. I know that you can easily rig anything you create with a nasty trap. You will make sure that doesn't happen or there will be consequences."

Megamind's eyes narrowed. "What con-sqee-neses?"

Anthony smiled. "No harm will be done to you, Mr. Megamind, that would be like purposely damaging a expensive sports car. It is now five in the afternoon. Two of my men are watching Ms. Ritchie. If you try any tricks or try to escape then she will be brought here I will have her hurt and you will witness her pain. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Megamind hissed through gritted teeth. He was furious! How dare this crude, vile murderer threaten Roxanne with kidnapping and physial harm. He was the only one allowed to do that to his damsel! He was also furious that Mr. Davis was treating him like property.

Anthony leaned back. "I knew we could come to a acceptable arrangement. From now I'll call you Megamind and you can call me Mr. Davis. Voss, remove Megamind's cuffs."

Voss stepped forward and unlocked the cuffs and stepped back.

Anthony opened a desk drawer and pulled out Megamind's D-Gun. "Your first task will be to make two dozen of these. You will start on them tomorrow." He waited, eying Megamind.

Megamind's fingers trembled as he fought the longing to wrap them around his captor's throat and swueeze. "Yes, Mr. Davis." His voice was nearly a growl.

"You are excused, Magamind. Voss, should him to his new room and make sure food and drink is brought to him."

"Yes sir." He led the way out and down the hall to an open door. "This is your room. Once Megamind walked in Voss closed the door.

Mega didn't hear a lock engage when the door was closed, but it didn't matter. Locked door or not, he was still trapped. To miserable to explore the room, he walked over to a chair and dropped into it. He began to think about how he could get out of this trap without getting hurt or getting anyone else hurt. Stall, he had to stall as long as he could until he could find a way to signal Minion or the brainbot. He hoped he wasn't to far from the city.

_**I'm so sorry. I somehow managed to erase the first version and I had to start over from scratch. Welcome Superbaker! R/R please.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pounding on the door woke Megamind from a restless sleep. He rolled over and peered at the clock. Seven in the morning! No one in their right mind got up at seven. He flopped over with his back to the door, determined to ignore them.

The door slammed open and Lewis walked in, "Rise and shine, newbie. Mr. Davis wants to see you and change into these." Something soft hit him in the shoulder and dropped to the bed. "You aren't out in ten minutes I'll drag you out." The door slammed.

Megamind scowled and sat up on the edge of the bed. He picked up the bundle, jeans and a white button up shirt, black socks and all else that was needed. He was tempted to ignore the clothes, but decided to chose his fights carefully.

Lewis banged loudly on the door. "I don't hear anything. Move your scrawny blue butt!"

Megamind scowled at the door, but with a bit of contorting managed to grab the zipper. He slid the zipper down and shrugged out of his leathers. He put on the other clothes on. He didn't care for the clothes, but at least they were clean. He defiantly popped the collar and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots.

The door opened again. "Time's up. Get out here."

Megamind glanced at the clock. "Acually I still have three minutes."

"Get out here, wise guy," Lewis snapped.

Megamind sneered, but he stepped out into the hall. "So do I at least get breakfast before I get dragged before the firing squad?"

"You eat when the boss says you eat. Now move." Lewis shoved Megamind hard enough to make him stumble.

Megamind winced as his still tender shoulder hit the wall. "Hands off," he hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lewis sneered and shoved Megamind again, slamming his back into the wall. He leaned in close. "Tough guy, remember that you aren't in charge here. You are nothing."

Megamind pretended to be hurt. "Call a shrink, I'm devastated," he sneered.  
>He glanced down at Lewis' belt...hmmm, a taser.<p>

Lewis glared. "You should be locked away in a research lab. Now move it." He grabbed Megamind by the shoulder and yanked him away from the wall..

Megamind hated being manhandled more than anything. The prison guards soon learned that as long as they weren't rough Megamind was more cooperative. "Get your hands off me."

"What are you going you to do about it, tough guy?" Lewis retorted.

Megamind made his move, snatching the taser off Lewis' belt. He buzzed Lewis right in the armpit.

Lewis collapsed to the floor, muscles spasming and jerking. He tried to speak, but all he could do was moan.

"That's what I'm going to do about it." Megamind deliberately stepprd over Lewis and walked to Davis' door. He didn't bother to knock. He walked right in and closed the door.

Davis looked up when he entered. "Where is Lewis?"

"Recovering." Megamind tossed the taser onto the desk. It landed with a thud. "I said I don't like to be manhandled."

Mr. Davis looked down at the taser then frowned up at Megamind. "I'll ignore it this time." He gestured to a table. "I had your breakfast brought in. Sit and eat while I explain what will be happening today."

Megamind sat down and took the cover off the plate releasing a cloud of steam. A generous breakfast of bacon, hash browns, toast and fluffy eggs waited for him. There was coffee and orange juice as well.

Megamind picked up the fork, very much aware that Davis was watching his every move. He took a bite of eggs. Delicious, nice and fluffy. He was starved.

Davis leaned back with a cup of coffee of his own. "I hope your new quarters are more to your liking."

Megamind tried the coffee. Bleh, bitter. He noticed cream and sugar and added a generous serving of both and tried the coffee again. Perfect! "It needs a Dvd player and a stereo."

"You'll have both when you return. Now here is today's schedule. The lab we have prepared for your use is close to here. Voss and two of my other men will drive you. You'll be cuffed and blind folded for the trip there and back. Food and drink will be provided. Voss will stay in the lab at all times to assist you. You will brought back here at ten pm."

Assist actually meant guard so he couldn't escape. Megamind knew it and Mr, Davis knew that he knew it.

Footsteps pounded down the hall and there was a knock on the door. Mr. Davis glanced at Megamind then to the door. "Come in."

Lewis entered the room, looking rumpled and frazzled. "I'm sorry, sir." He glared at Megamind.

Megamind concentrated on finishing his breakfast and hid his smirk. It served that gorilla right. Lewis would think twice before he manhandled him again. Hr finished his coffee and juice then leaned back in his chair.

Voss appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Davis, we're ready to go, sir."

Mr. Davis nodded. "Go with Voss, Megamind and remember my warnings."

Megamind stood and walked out without a word.

Voss escorted Megamind out of the house and overe to a black sedan. Both men were new, one sat in the driver's seat and the stood by the back door.

Voss led Megamind over to the car. "Alright, hands behind your back, don't make it any harder then it should be."

Megamind sighed, but put his hands behind him like he'd been asked. He felt the hand cuffs close around his wrists and a cloth was tied over his eyes.

Voss guided Megamind into the car, so he wouldn't hit his head and sat down on his left. The other man got in and sat on Megamind's right.

Megamind was quiet on the ride, he was plotting a way to let Minion know where he was. The super villain now knew he wasn't in Metrosity and was a good distance away. The brainbots would have found him by now otherwise.

It was a short trip, about ten minutes passed and the car came to a stop. Doors opened and closed. Megamind felt a hand grip his arm, but not to hurt, only to guide, so he didn't resist. He was led through a door and down a flight of stairs snd through another door.

"We're here, stay still," Voss said, He removed the cuffs and blindfold.

Megamimd glanced around and was at least impressed. They had gotton a good selection of equipment.

Voss gestured to the work bench. "Better get busy. The boss expects progress."

Megamimd shrugged and went to work. D-Guns wouldn't be the only things he'd create. Davis was a fool to think the master of all villainy could be controlled so easily. He smirked, he would enjoy showing Davis the error of his ways.

_**(Sorry to be gone so long, personal sickness and real life kept me away, but I'm back. Sorry for lack of action, next chapter there should be a bit but this fiction is more brains over brawn. I'll take ideas for action that you want to see though. R/R please!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roxanne sat at her table with a cup of coffee. "So there's no sign of him anywhere?"

Wayne shook his head. "I searched every spot I could think of where he might be hiding or held prisoner."

Minion agreed. "It's like sir just dropped of the face of the earth. The brainbots couldn't find him either."

Roxanne pushed away her coffee. She didn't want it anymore. "I talked to my friend, Eric. He said that if a crime lord snatched Megamind then it's not likely they'll kill him. He's more valuable to them alive than dead, but..." She stopped.

Minion's sad eyes met Roxanne's. "But it won't stop them from hurting him to try and force him to cooperate."

"Megamind is tough. They won't break him easily if at all," Wayne said.

Minion sighed. "Which only means sir'll suffer more." He drooped miserably.

Roxanne and Wayne exchanged looks. They couldn't even offer Minion any comfort because it was true.

A soft, but firm knock on the door drew their attention. Roxanne stood and went to the door then opened it. "Oh, hello, Sam I expected you to call, not stop by. Please come in."

"Thank you Roxanne." Sam came in. "Good afternoon, Miniom, Metroman."

"Hello. Mr. Sam," Minion said, polite as always.

"Hello, Sam, while we're alone please call me Wayne," Wayne said.

Roxanne closed the door. "Please sit down. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, lemonade?"

"Lemonade would really hit the spot. It's hot out there." Sam sat down with a sigh. "Just Sam, Minion. I found out something from that disc you took off the spider bot. Megamind didn't shoot Deputy Mayor Jenson."

Roxanne set a glass of lemonade in front of Sam then sat down. "How do you know?"

Sam took a drink of lemonade. "I took the information and the disc to a friend who recently retired from the FBI. He reconized the work right away. It was the work of a hacker that he had busted seven years ago. I can't give you details, but he will testify that Megamind did not kill Jenson."

"I knew sir was innocent. Sir has never hurt anyone, never." Minion's voice was filled with conviction.

Sam smiled warmly at Minion. "I know, Minion."

Roxanne looked at Sam. "You never believed it did you?"

"No, he just isn't like that. Abby, my wife, and I watched that boy grow up and loved him like he was our own."

"It seems weird that he would turn out like he did. I mean why would he act like he's...well, it seems strange." Roxanne shrugged. "He could have easily hurt me before Wayne got there, but he never did."

"I tried to make life as pleasent as possible for him and keep him safe . I put him in a solitary high security cell to make sure the more dangerous offenders couldn't get to him. I won't deny he was hard to handle. He was stubborn and a real brat sometimes."

Wayne sighed. "It's good we can get rid of the murder charge, but we still don't know who snatched Megamind. All we know for sure is that he's no longer in Metro City."

"Maybe he'll fnd a way to escape or tell us where he is. I mean if he's really as smart as he claims he is."

Sam chuckled. "He is, you can take my word for that. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. "

They sat quietly talking until late that evening.

Finally Sam stood. "I should get home. Abby will be waiting for me."

Wayne stood. I have to do a final sweep of the city before I go home, so I'd better leave too."

The two men said their good byes and left, one by the door and one through the balcony.

Roxanne noticed Minion hadn't moved. "Minion, are you okay?"

"Not really...this is horribly rude of me, but...could I stay here tonight. with sir gone and the brainbots off looking for sir, the lair is so cold and lonely." Minion looked so miserable.

Roxanne's heart nearly broke for Minion. He was suffering more than anyone. his charge was miissing, suffering most likely and he couldn't help.

Minion started to stand. "I'm sorry, Miss Ritchie, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No Minion, it's okay. You can stay if you like. I don't mind."

The fish relaxed. "Thank you, Miss Ritchie."

Roxanne smiled. "Sure, you want out of the suit?"

"No, I'll just power down. Good night, Miss Ritchie." Minion sighed.

"Good night," Roxanne turned out the lights and went to bed.

_**(Sorry, took awhile and it's short, we'll be back to Megz in the next chapter. R/R please!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Megamind hunched over his work bench and assembled his sixth D-Gun under Voss' watchful gaze.

"Ten, time to go back. Only six, Mr. Davis won't be pleased how slow this is going."

Megamind scowled. "Well unless your boss is going to take me back to my lair for the blue prints that's how it's going to be."

Voss took out the handcuffs. "Time to go back, put the tools down. Put your hands behind your back."

Megamind huffed in annoyance and set the tools down.. This was worse than being in jail. He put his hands behind him and waited.

Voss cuffed his hands and tied the blindfold securely over his eyes. He took a firm grip on Megamind's arm and led him out to the car.

The two men put the finished D-Guns into a case then followed them to the car. All to soon they arrived back at the manor.

Voss took Megamind back to his room and freed him. He closed the door and left him alone.

Megamind rubbed his wrists then glanced around. A tray with a plate covered with a warming cover, a pepsi and a glass of ice sat on a table. The stereo and Dvd player he'd asked for had been added.

At least they'd left him some supper. He was starving. He sat down and took off the cover. A nice, thick steak with potatos and baby carrots.

The one vegetable Megsmind refused to touch were carrots. The nasty things weren't good enough to feed pigs. He devoted his attention the steak and potatos. Both were excellent and deserved his full attention.

Stomach full, he stood and walked over to the bed. It was then he saw the new pair of navy blue pajamas laid neatly on it. It was a bit weird, Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom. A long, leisurely hot shower would feel good.

Meanwhile Davis examined the six D-Guns that Voss had brought back. "Go get him. I wish to have a word with him about his slow resullts and I want to hear the reason from him."

Voss nodded and left. He tapped once on the door to Megsmind's room then opened it. The room was empty, but the hiss of the shower made his location clear. Voss walked across the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Finish up in there. Hurry up, Mr. Davis wants to see you."

Crators, couldn't he even take a shower in peace? The banging sounded a second time even louder. "I'm coming, don't knock the door down!"

Voss moved away from the door and sat down to wait.

Megamind rinsed off, turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself off with a deliciously soft and fluffy towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom.

Voss was sitting in a chair waiting. "Get some clothes on, hurry up. The maid all ready took the dirty dishes and clothes. The nightwear will have to do."

Megamind scowled. "Be glad to, when you're on the other side of the door unless you plan to hang around and watch."

Voss chuckled then stood and left. He pulled the door shut behind him.

Grumbling, Megamind undid the towel and dropped it on the floor. He slipped quickly into the sleepweat. The pants were a little loose, but once he tightenong the drawsting fixed that. He went to the door and stepped out into the hall.

Voss was waiting and he escorted Megamind to Mr. Davis' office without saying a word.

Davis sat behind his desk. "I'm not pleased with the scant amount of the guns. I expected better of you."

Megamind set his jaw. "I can't do much about it. Without my diagrams I have to put the guns together by memory. It will take more time and I have to make sure it's done right. You don't want one to blow up. If that happens it's good-bye lab."

Davie studied Megamind with cold eyes. "I don't like excuxes, but I'll accept it this time. Return to your room. There has been a slight change in plans for tomorrow and you'll need your rest."

Megamind nodded curtly, turned on his heel and went back to his room. He slammed the door and dropped into a chair then clicked on the TV.

Someone knocking on the door woke Megamind. He glanced at the clock, seven. It was getting annoying, didn't any one sleep in around here? "Who is it?"

"It's Sarah, I've brought your breakfast. May I come in?"

Megamind sighed, obviously he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. "Yeah, come in."

A pretty, young woman entered the room. "Good morning, Mr. Megamind." She went to the table and set the tray down.

"Mr. Davis has asked me to tell you he expects you in his office at eleven and not to be late. I will bring clean clothes when I return for your dishes." She curtsied and left, closing the door.

Megamind sighed. He wondered what Davis wanted now. He found he could only choke down a couple bites of the food. He settled for just coffee instead. At least they'd sent a small pot. Rubbing his jaw, he felt stubble. He could fix that, he'd seen a razor. Taking his coffee, he went into the bathroom to clean up.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Sarah."

Sarah came in with a bundle of clothes, it was another pair of jeans and button down black shirt. "Here you go, sir." She laid the clothes on the bed and went to get the dishes. She frowned when she saw the barely touched food. "Was your breakfast not to your liking, sir?"

Megamind shook his head. "I'm sure it was fine. I guess I just wasn't hungry." He glanced at the clothes. "I'd prefer to have my own things back."

Sarah looked nervous. "I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Davis was very specific." She quickly picked up the tray and left.

Megamind shut the door with a sigh. It was obvious Davis was making sure that it was understood who was in charge. He reluctantly put on the clean clothes then sat down to think. He wondered what Davis had planned for him today. Time seemed to drag, but he headed to Davis' office at five minutes to eleven. When it was exactly the time he was supposed to be there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Megamind." Davis smiled at him when he entered. "Very good, I like puntuality."

It was then Megamind noticed his ever present bodyguards were not there. No sooner then he noticed he was seized from behid. IT happened so fast he had no time to struggle. An strong arm clamped around his thoat and one arm was pinned behind his back.

"Do it," Davis ordered. "No sense in wasting time."

Megamind's upper arm was wiped with something cold and damp and there was a painful prick of a needle. They were injected him with something again! Before he could protest, the world went black.

_**Oh no, this is so late and I am so sorry. Real life has been kicking my butt! R/R please!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Megamond was groggy and unsure where he was when he woke. He stayed still, letting his mind clear a bit. A soft beeping sound was the first thing that registered. The room smelt of alcohol and medicine. His eyes fluttered open. Maybe he'd had a weird dream and he was actually in the prison infirmary after a battle with Metroman.

Megamind opened his eyes fully and tried to sit up. He found he couldn't. He was cuffed to the cot hand and foot. He was bare chested and instead of jeans he was wearing gray sweat pants. Someone had stripped him while he was out. He shuddered at the thought of someone doing that while he was vulnrable. He was hooked to a monitor that tracked his heart beat and blood presure. He could hear voices in another room, one was Mr. Davis, the other was unfamiliar.

"So how long will it take to get results Dr. Olsen?" Davis asked.

"A couple days, there's a lot of tests I want to run," Olsen said.

"Just remember not to damage him. I need him in one piece. You have until noon tomorrow and I will expect a copy of everything you find."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for this opportunity. I have wanted to get my hands on this one for years," Olsen said.

Megamind's blood ran cold. He was in the hands of a scientist for tests, the one thing he was most afraid of. He struggled against the restraints, but they refused to give. He looked down and saw heavy leather cuffs around his wrists. He wasn't going to get out of these.

A skinny, bald man walked into Megamind's line of vision followed by Davis. "Will you be staying, Mr, Davis?"

Anthony shook his head. "No, I have other business I must attend." He left, closing the door.

Dr. Olsen walked over and looked down at him. "Good, you're awake, but your heart's beating very fast. I suppose you're afraid, I would be if I woke up in your position."

"I'm not afraid of you," Megamind snapped.

Dr. Olsen shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say. Natalie, bring the IV over here please."

A brown haired, green eyed woman pushed an IV stand up next to the cot.

Dr. Olsen began fastening leather straps across Megamind's chest and stomach, pinning his arms to his sides. Once that was done he removed the cuffs, "Start the IV, Natalie."

Natalie nodded- "Yes Doctor." She tied a length of rubber tubing around Megamind's upper arm. She tapped his wrist a couple times then readied the needle. "You'll feel a little pinch. Try to stay relaxed."

Megamind snorted. "Considering my position not going to happen. How about telling me what's in that IV?"

Dr. Olsen laughed. "It won't hurt you."

"Says you." Megamind winced as the needle pierced his skin.

Olsen uncovered a tray of instruments and picked up a syringe. "Just need a little blood and a skin sample for testing." He wiped a spot with a pad soaked with alcohol and stuck the needle in. He struck the vein expertly and filled the syringe with blood. "Well, your blood is red as any Human's." He picked up a scapel and cut off a piece of skin.

Megamind winced as the two proceedures were done. "What color did you think it would be? Green?"

Olsen chuckled. "Some people think you have acid for blood."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Some people watch to much science fiction. No green blood, no mind control and no intent to invade,enslave or destroy the earth. There aren't any pods or pod people either."

Olsen chuckled. "A shame, I rather liked the one with the pods and pod people myself."

Megamind scowled. "Look, finish with your poking and prodding alright? I don't like this and I want to get it over with."

"I can understand that." Olsen looked at the IV. "You realize that you're not going to be harmed."

"Yeah, right." Megamind was starting to feel odd. He felt faintly groggy and light headed. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing dangerous, unlike some I have no interest in cutting you open. I prefer you alive." Olsen pulled a chair over and sat down with a note pad and pen.

Megamind closed his eyes for a moment. He felt dizzy. "I prefer me alive too." He snickered.

"I wanted to ask you some questions and I wanted you to be truthful. The IV contaims sodium penathol." Olsen frowned when he snickered. "Natalie, slow down the IV please."

"To late, Dr. Jeckle" Megamind snorted then started snickering all over again. Great, evidently sodium penathal made him high. You learned something new every day. The Doctor didn't like it, but who cared. "I tried to warn you, doc. You should know better then to give someone drugs without knowing what will happen."

Natalie covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably.

Olsen frowned at her. "Something amusing, Nurse Andrews?"

Natalie managed to get her composure back, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. "No Doctor, I'm sorry."

"You ought to see it from here. Wanna trade places?" Megamimd sniggered. "You might find out you like it. I've already decided I don't. How bout ya take 'em off and I can go home and we'll forget this." It was then the room began to spin. "Getting dizzy, stop spining the darned cot."

Olsen sighed then tossed the pen and note pad onto a table. "Take out the IV. Watch him and call me when the sodium penathol wears off."

Natalie nodded. "Yes Dr. Olsen." She watched him leave then sighed. "That man can be such a turd." She carefully removed the needle and bandaged the spot.

Megamind was glad to get the needle out. He closed his eyes and groaned. The room was still spinning and it was making him sick. "No arguments here." He felt hot and he was sweating profusely.

Natalie looked him over and frowned. She went over and filled a bowl with cold water. She dropped a cloth into the bowl. She sat down in the chair and set the bowl on a table. She wrung out the cloth and gently wiped Megamind's face. Wringing it out, she folded it and laid it across his brow.

The cool cloth felt good against Megamind's hot skin and he sighed. He cautiously opened his eyes and was relieved to find the room had stopped spinning. "This sucks."

Natalie smiled lightly. She picked up one of the cuffs. "I'm going to put the cuffs back on and remove the straps. You'll be more comfortable."

"There's nothing comfortable about this, believe me." Megamind muttered. At least the high seemed to have worn off.

Natalie just laughed replaced the cuffs and removed the straps. "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"No on the food, but a cold drink would be good." Megamind didn't like being so nice to anyone, but he was in a very vulnerable position right now.

Natalie gave him a knowing smile. Turning, she went over to a small fridge and opened it. She reached for a botled water at first then saw the bottles of pepsi. She took one out and closed it.

Megamind had closed his eyes again, but they snapped open when he felt the cuff on his left wrist being removed. He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Natalie shrugged. "It's not like you can run with one wrist and both ankles cuffed." She opened the pepsi and handed it to him.

Megamind took it and drained half the bottle without pausing for breath. His mouth was very dry.

Natalie took the cloth and laid her hand on his forehead. She dampened the cloth again then put it back. "You're cooler now. That's good. I was worried for a while."

"So was I." Megamind finshed the soda then yawned. His hand relaxed and the bottle hit the floor, He was asleep before the sound died.

_**AN: This chapter was a pain to write! I redid it a half dozen times and I'm still not sure of it, but I made you wait to long already. R/R Please...you know the drill, Oh no. not the drill!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Megamind woke up alone amd the room was dark and quiet. His stomach rumbled. It figured. He'd refused earlier because he feared he wouldn't be able to keep it down. Now he was starved so naturally no one was around. He spotted a clock across the room, four am. Terrific, to top it off he was wide awake. He'd spent a lot of time unconscious lately. Megamind swore the next person that aimed a needle at him would be sorry.

Megamind tugged at the cuffs, trying to slip his wrists free. His slim wrists and hands had allowed him to free himself from cuffs before. Unfortunately it seemed Doctor Olsen had though of that possibility. The cuffs were not tight enough to hurt, but to snug for him to slip free of them.

Megamind huffed in frustration and leaned back again. He wanted out of this and away the crime boss' grip. He was no one's lackey and he didn't like being forced into that position. He thought about how how upset, worried and frightened his fish friend must be. He sighed. Ah Minion, I'm so sorry. I will get out of this and get back somehow.

At six am Megamind heard a door open behind him and footsteps. "I'm not answering any questions."

Natalie came up beside him. "That's okay. I'm not going to ask any. Doctor Olsen will be down as soon as he finishes breakfast."

"Oh joy." Megamind grumbled. His stomach choose that moment to let out a loud complaining growl. Oh, how humiliating! It wasn't suprising he figured that he hadn't eaten in hours.

Natalie gave him a sympathic look. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you any food or anything to drink. Doctor Olsen's orders."

The door opemed. "Nurse Wilson. I require your help," Olsem said.

"Yes Doctor." Natalie gave Megamind a quick smile then moved out of his line of sight.

Megamind laid still, listening. There was a clink and a thud then Olen came up beside him.

Olsen sat down next to Megamind with a note pad and pen. "Now that you're recovered from your little high I have questions I expect answered."

Megamind gave Olsen an insultingly toothy grin. "No."

Olsen frowned. "What? I haven't asked any questions yet."

"No works since I have no intention of answering any of them," Megamind retorted.

"You should just cooperate. It's just a few questions, so why not?"

Megamond rolled his eyes. "I don't like you that's why not."

"I can make you answer. You won't like it either," Olsen threatened.

"Go ahead. try and see if you can force me. I promise you it won't work." Megemind sneered at him.

Olsen's face turned red with anger. "You have no rights, you're nothing, but a lab rat!"

"And if you damage me Mr. Davis won't be happy. You might as well skip the threats and blustering," Megamind retorted.

Olsen's face was turning purple with rage. The alien was right. he couldn't damage him. Davis would be furious if he was damaged. He stood and fastened the leather straps.

Megamind couldn't help wincing as the straps were fastened painfully tight across his chest and waist, edges digging painfully into his skin.

Olsen tugged on the straps to make sure they were secured. "Here's the deal, either you answer the questions or you will spend the next six hours like this. No food or water either, there are more tests I could do. Most will hurt. but won't cause lasting damage."

Megamind glared at the doctor, eyes narrowed and angry. He strained at his bonds but they were to strong.

Olsen smiled coldly. "Bring the instament tray. Natalie."

Natalie brought the tray and silently set it down next to Olsen. It was covered with a variety of sharp instruments.

Doctor Olsen looked over the instruments and picked up a sharp looking scapel. "You may go, close the door behind you."

Natalie didn't look happy but she nodded. She left the room and there was a soft click as she closed the door behind her.

Olsen put the scapel against Megamind's arm, pressing down just enough to draw a bit of blood. "Want to save yourself a lot of pain? All you have to do is answer my questions."

Megamind narrowed his eyes and glared at the doctor. "NO!"

Olsen shook his head. "All that your stubborness will get you is pain. Let me know when you've had enough." He leaned over and started.

The next two hours were the worse he'd ever went through. It was agonizing, but he managed to keep any screams of pain to himself. Finally it was over.

Olsen glared at him. "Stubborn, little freak. Fine, lay there and suffer." He walked away. "Natalie!"

The door opened and Natalie came in. "Yes sir?"

"I'm going to run some more tests on the samples I've taken. He stays as he is. No food, no water." Olsen went through the door and slammed it.

Natalie went to a cabinet and gathered up some things. She came up beside the cot and set down an assortment of bandages along with a bottle of disinfectant. "I'm going to tend your hurts."

Megamind nodded. "Alright, do what you must." He closed his eyes.

"I'll be as fast and careful as I can be." Natalie went to work cleaning and bandaging the cuts on his arms. After she finished she undid the straps. Freeing his left hand, she handed him a bottled water. "Drink this. I'll get you a sandwich."

Megamind gladly took a long drink from the bottle. "I thought I wasn't allowed to have food and water."

"That was before he tortured you. I don't hold to such things." She freed his other hand and handed him a sandwich. "It's ham and cheese." She sat down to wait while he ate.

It didn't take Megamind long. He was ravenous. "I'd don't suppose your dislike would make you willing to let me go?"

Natalie sighed. "I would, but Mr. Davis or his men will be here for you at noon and if you're gone..." She shivered.

"Yeah. I understand." Megamind wanted his freedom badly, but not at the cost of someone's life. He finished his food and didn't resist as Natalie put the restraints back on, though not nearly as tight.

Natalie patted his shoulder. "I'm really sorry." She seemed sincere. "I don't think he'll be back. He's going to be busy with the samples for a while."

Hours passes and finally Megamind heard footsteps. After a minute the door opened and Olsen, Davis and his two bodyguards walked in.

Natalie stands and moved away from Megamind. "Good day, Mr. Davis, sir."

Mr. Davis modded and came up beside Megamind and saw the bandages on his arms. He frowned and looked at Olsen.

"There are only a few cuts. They aren't deep and won't cause permament damage, Mr. Davis," Olsen said. "He was being uncooperative."

Frowning, Mr. Davis undid one of the cuffs and unwrapped one of the bandages. He examined the cuts and the frown deepened. He rewrapped it. He nodded to one of the bodyguards.

"Yes sir." The bodyguard drew his pistol and put a single bullet in Dr. Olsen's forehead. Dr. Olsen didn't have a chance to scream. It happened to fast. His body collapsed into a pool of blood.

Natalie screamed in horror as Olsen fell then screamed again as the gun was turned on her. A minute later she too fell dead to the floor.

Megamind gave Davis a look of pure disgust. "Murderer, filth, you're nothing but scum."

Davis wasn't impressed by the glare. "Certain things must be done. Cuff and blindfold him. We need to get back."

The two bodyguards were quick to follow orders. Megamind was swifty cuffed and blindfolded.

"Let's go, I have business to tend to at home. You know what to do." Davis settled into the back of the limo as Megamind was pushed inside.

The car reved up and drove off, leaving behind two bodies in the now burning building behind them.

Back in the lab a cat sized group of tiny bots slipped out of an opening in the ventilaton ducts. The nanobots had commands to follow. Go to this address. Find the one called Minion. Bring Minion back to the creator. It would not fail...

_**Once again, sorry it took so long. The last two chapters were terrible to write. Things should go quicker. R/R please!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Warden Sam Wilcott sat at his desk working on a stack of paperwork with a cup of coffee beside him. Well, to be more precise he was trying to work on some paperwork, but wasn't having much luck. A guard rapped on the door and Sam looked up with a frown, though he was actually glad to be interupted. "Well? Speak up, man! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sorry sir, a Miss Ritchi is here to see you. Should I send her away?" the guard asked.

"No, send her in " Sam pushed the papers aside and took a drink of coffee.

"Yes sir." The guard showed Miss Ritchi into his office then left to do his rounds.

"Good afternoon, Sam. Am I interupting something?" Roxanne asked.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "All you're doing is saving me from dull paperwork. Please sit down. Coffee?"

Roxanne sat down. "No, thanks. I just thought you might have something."

"I wish I did. Megamind has been missing for three days and we have no leads. Abby is very upset, she loves that boy like he was her own." He sighed a bit. "So do I despite how he behaves," Sam said.

Roxanne nodded. "What was he like as a child? Off the record and just between us."

Sam studied her then nodded, "He was very affectionate, eager to please, very smart."

Roxanne smiled. "So it wasn't just bragging?"

Sam chuckled. "No, he's every bit as smart as he claims to be, probably smarter." He drank some coffee. "At three months old he bujlt a working tricycle out of license plates and some power source then blasted a hole in a wall. He released a bunch of prisoners. He didn't mean any real malice, according to him he wanted to make them happy. He also wanted to play outside. It wasn't funny then, it is now."

Roxanne laughed. "It sounds like he was a handful."

Sam chuckled. "Oh, yes indeed. He was constantly taking things apart to see how they worked, the microwave, my computer, whatever he could find. It was a real challenge to keep him entertainsd and out of trouble. Once he learned to read he plowed through the prison library and any books Abby and I brought to him. He loved building sets and most of the things he bullt were amazing."

Roxanne giggled. "I have been amazed at his creations even though I don't say so. His ego doesn't need a boost, but did he really grow up here?"

Sam nodded.

Roxanne frowned thoughtfully. "But why not try to find a home for him? Certainly there was a foster family that could have taken him in and raised him."

Sam finished his coffee and sighed. "I would have loved to find a normal home, but I feared what mjght happen if the wrong sort of people got their hands on him."

Roxanne nodded slowly. "Like crime bosses?"

"Yes, but also people who just take in foster kids for money or would turn him over to the goverment. Of course, there are also inmates that need to be kept away from him. He's not in a solitary, high security cell to keep him in prison, Roxanne. He's in it to keep him safe."

"I can understand that." Roxanne said and she did. There were bad foster homes out there that neglected and abused the chjldren they were trusted with. No child deserved that, they deserved to be loved. Certainly there were inmates that would also not hesitate to harm a child.

Sam shook his head. "Abby and I are his legal guardians, which makes Megamind a legal citizen of the United States. It gives him rignts to keep from being taken by any government officials not just ours. Think what would happen if any other country or terror groups got him as a child. A genius child that would be easy to exploit because he was to young to know better. A child that could be controlled and locked away and never be missed."

Roxanne paled at the thought. She had never even considered that. "It would have been awful."

Sam nodded. "Yes, as bad as people think it is now it could have been far worse."

Roxanne nodded. "Yes, I can see what you mean." She sighed. "All to well."

The phone rang. "Excuse me a minute, Roxanne." Sam picked up the phone. "Warden Willcot speaking...alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Roxanne. Duty calls." Sam escorted Roxanne to the guard house then went to tend to business.

Roxanne walked slowly to the news van and drove back to the news station. She parked and went inside. Like it or not, she still had work to do.

It was five in the afternoon, quiting time for Roxanne. Just as she was getting ready to leave her office phone rang. She sighed, ignoring it wasn't an option. She picked it up. "Hello, this is Ms. Ritchi. Can I help you?" No answer then a soft click. "Hmph, wrong number." She hung up the pone and left. She was walking into her apartment fifteen minutes later, closing the door.

Suddenly a cold, damp rag was clamped over her mouth and nose. She clawed at the hand, but got only rubber. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the rag then everything went black.

Ten minutes later two men wearing shirts that said Metro City Carpets left the building carrying a rolled up rug. They loaded the rug into the back of a white van also with Metro City Carpets wrote on it, got in and drove off.

_**AN-Welcome to my new reviewers! R/R please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Megamind was escorted to his room once they arrived before the cuffs and blindfold were removed. The door slammed shut. He sighed and dropped into a chair then picked up the TV remote. After flipping through all the channels twice, he clicked it off and threw the remote onto the bed.

Megamind was bored, completely and utterly bored. He longed to build and create, but he couldn't, wouldn't do it here. He was NOT building anything that Davis could get his hands on. He stood and paced, frustrated. This entire situation was driving him insane! He wanted to go home, to Minion and his brainbots.

A knock sounded on the door. "It's Sarah. I have some dinner for you." She came in, left the tray and hurried off.

Megsmind sighed and sat down to eat. It was probably delicious, but right now he might as well have been eating sawdust. Hopefully his nanobots he'd created behind his captors' backs would reach Minion soon. He didn't know that a new 'guest' had been brought to the mansion.

Roxanne slowly woke up and for a minute she thought she was in her own bed then she remembered and sat up fast. She was laying in a large, luxuriously soft bed with pink and cream linens, She threw off the covers snd sat on the edge.

There was a click and the door swung open. "Hello Miss Ritchi, please come with me."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Roxanne demanded.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer your questions, but if you come with me Mr. Davis will explain everything," the man said.

Roxanne sighed. "Fine, I'll come." She stood and followed the man down the hall to another door.

Her escort knocked then opened the door and stepped aside. "You may go in, Mr. Davis is expecting you."

Roxanne took a deep breath then walked into the office.

The man sitting at the expensive desk would have beenhandsome if not for how cold his brown eyes were. "Lewis, bring our other guest. Use the necessary measures."

Lewis nodded. "Yes sir, right away." He closed the door.

Roxanne looked at the man. "So you're Mr. Davis " Her tone made it clear she wasn't the least impressed. "Want to explain why your goons grabbed me?"

Mr. Davis smiled. "It will be clear soon, Miss Ritchi. As a favored kidnapee of Metro City's super villain you know the routine."

Roxanne shrugged. "I prefer professional damsel in distress myself."

Mr. Davis chuckled. "You are a brave woman, Miss Ritchi. I'm starting to understand Megamind's reasons for kidnapping you exclusively. Please have a seat."

Roxanne hesitated then sat down.. "I still would like to know why I'm here."

"All will be answered, patience Miss Ritchi. Would you like a drink? A soda perhaps?" Mr. Davis asked.

Roxanne sighed in annoyance. "No. I want to know why I was brought here."

Footsteps sounded in the hall and the door opened and Lewis came in with a familiar face.

"Megamind?" Roxanne gasped, so this was where the alien had been taken. She noticed the villain's hands were cuffed tightly behind his back. She also noticed bandages on his arms. What hsd they done to him?

Roxanne? Blast, they had her! That useless, rock brained, over muscled lump. Why wasn't he protecting his girl better? Megamind hid his worry, not wanting Davis to pick up on it or worse Roxanne. He wasn't worried, he just didn't like people messing with HIS damsel, that was all. He gave Lewis a glare as the man shoved him into a chair.

Davis smiled. "I trust you remember our little conversation, Megamind." He leaned back in his chair.

Megamind gave Davis an unimpressed sneer. "And I should care? She's just a useful captive to use as bait."

"Shall we test that theory, Megamind? I'm sure I can think of interesting ways to do so." Davis smiled.

Alarm bells went off in Megamind's mind. TRAP! If he said yes the creep would have his thugs hurt her. The villain had his own sense of honor, innocents were not to be harmed! He glowered at Davis. "That won't be necessary."

Anthony's smile was triumphant. It looked like he had the alien right where he wanted him. "Tomorrow you wlll be taken back to the lab. I wll expect twelve of your D-Guns to be finished by the end of the day. If not then Miss Ritchi will suffer for it. Do you understand, Megamind?"

Megamind's hands clenched into helpless fists behind his back. "Yes, I understand."

"Understand who?" Davis smirked. He was very pleased with the change of circumstances.

Megamind had to bite back his temper. He had to go along with what Davis said for now. He had no other choice. "I understand Mr. Davis," he said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Davis smiled smugly. "Much better, I knew that you would learn proper respect with proper motivation."

Roxanne was positve she heard Megamind growl at that. She was keeping up a brave front, but she was getting scared. David was a crime lord and to keep their territory they had to be ruthless. It wasn't like being kidnapped by Megamind when she knew that no matter what when it was over she would be unharmed and returned safely to her apartment.

"Take them to Megamind's room and lock the door. "I'm sure the two of them have much to discuss," Davis ordered.

The two of them were led baxk to Megamind's room. After removing Megamind's cuffs the men closed and locked the door, leaving them alone.

Roxanne put her hands on her hips. "So this is where you've been." She looked around at the lavish furnishings and frowned then remembered the bandages. "Are you hurt? You aren't selling him weapons are you?"

Megamind sat cross legged on the bed. "Yes, I am hurt, but I will be fine and no, I am not selling him weapons. I have been trying to avoid it, but he is using you to force me. That's why he grabbed you. He thinks I will do as he says, so you won't be harmed."

Meanwhile the nanobots, still in the shape of a cat had arrived at the lair and went inside. A group of brainbots immediately hovered around the intruder. Soft beeps came from the newcomer and the bots backed off and allowed the nanobots to continue. Now to find the one called Minion and deliver the message from the creator.

**_R/R please! Sorry for delay, real life ate a lot of time!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Roxanne sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I can't believe this is happening." She looked at Megamind. She had been to preoccupied before, but now she had time to look. "You look different in normal clothes." Actually he looked, well, rather good in jeans and a short sleeved, black button up shirt, almost handsome. She mentally slapped herself. Bad Roxanne, he's been kidnapping you for years. He isn't handsome!

Megamind glanced at her in startlement. "Different how, Miss Ritchi?" He studied her intently, noticing her expression, she looked strange.

Roxanne tried to hide a flustered blush. She hadn't really meant to say that out loud. "I just never saw you in normal clothes, just leather and splkes." She shrugged, trying to be casual about it.

Megamind just knew something was odd here, but he couldn't quite see what. He snatched up the TV remote and flipped through channels until he found the History Channel. That would do for now, he settled to watch and try to igore the fact that Roxanne, NO! Miss. Ritchi was only a couple feet away.

Roxanne watched as Megamind turned his full attention to the TV and rolled her eyes. Typhical. "You've been cleared of all murder charges thanks to the warden." No response. "Minion is fine, but he's very worried abiut you. He was really upset."  
>The mention of Minion drew Megamind's attention. "How do you know?" He was glad his hench fish was okay.<p>

Roxanne figured that would get his attention. "He came to me to find out what was going on, he was really worried when he heard about the muder."

Megamind snorted. "Of course he was. Minion knows I'm no muderer, even if the rest of the mindless drones in Metrosity are stupid enough to believe it." He shook his head in disgust.

Roxanne folded her arms "You try to kill Metroman all the time." She raised an eyebow at him.

"Of course I do. I want to take control of Metrosity and he's getting in my way." Megamind looked at her. "But when have anyone gotten hurt during my brillent plans?"

Roxanne frowned. "Well, no one, but still it could happen."

Megamind scowled. "Why do you think I make so much of a racket?"

Roxanne eyed him. "To draw attention, after all I know you like it when you have an audience."

Megamind felt vaguely hurt by that. Yes, part of it was for attention, but that wasn't all. Did she think him that shallow? He huffed and turned his attention to the TV. The conservation was over as far as he was concerned.

Roxanne frowned at the look he gave her before turning away. He had looked both angry and hurt. She tries to get him to talk to her some more, bur was met by silence. She finally gave in and neither of them said another word.

The door opened around five in the afternoon to reveal Lewis. "Miss Ritchi. Time to return to your own room. Come with me."

Roxanne glanced at the still grimly silent Megamind and sighed. She stood and left. She was escorted to the room she was to be imprisoned and locked in.

Meanwhile Voss was downstairs in Mr. Davis' office. "That one is clever, Voss. I dislike bringing Miss Ritchi here, but we must find a way to keep Megamind under control. I have no doubt hw would destroy us if he could We might have no choice but to kill them both." Davis drummed his fingers on the desk. "I hope that it won't be neccessary, Megamind is valuable and I hate to waste resources. Go to the lab with my inventor tomorrow and keep a very close eye on him."

Voss nodded respectfully. "Yes sir, I won't let you down." When Davis waved a hand to dismiss him Voss left the office gently closing the door behind him. He hoped it wouldn't be necessary to kill Miss. Ritchi or Megamind, but he would do so without hesitation if ordered. Davis was in charge and if his orders were not followed then the one who disobeyed would die, that was how it was.

Meanwhile a tired and very depressed Minion returned to the lair after tending to the lair's shopping. He smiled sadly as the brainbots gathered around him bowging. He patted one on the dome. "I know, I miss him too, he'll come home. We'll find him."

It was then what looked liked a black cat came out of the shadows towarda him. Instinctively Minion puffed up defensively, baring his teeth. Cat! What was a cat doing in here? He was about to order the brainbots to chase it away when it fell apart to reveal it was not a cat, but dozens of tiny robots. "Oh! Sir, he must of sent you! Thank goodness, that means sir is still alive!" Minion wanted to shout, laugh and cry all at once! His sir was alive! One of the nanobots began to beep until Minion looked at it then the fish saw the flash drive pop out of a top compartment.

Minion quickly pulled it out ond hurried to where he kept his lap top and inserted the flash drive. He waited until the data was downloaded into a file then he opened the file and read it. "Oh sir, you rigged a mapmaker, you are a genius! He had to go to Miss Ritchi, he knew where to find sir! He jotted down the information and hurried to the hoverbike. Don't worry sir, we're coming to get you!

((I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block and personal illness made me unable to write, but I'm back, I hope everyone had a great holiday season! R/R please))


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Minion couldn't arrive at Ms. Ritchi's building fast enough to suit him. He leaped out of the invisable car and rushed into Roxanne's building, ignoring the stares and startled screams at the sight of him. He was to heavy to use the elevator, so he hurried up the stairs. That was the advantage of a robot body, you didn't get tired. Once he reached Roxanne's floor he went to the door and knocked then waited politely. No answer, so he knocked again and still there was no answer.

Minion was a very polite and well mannered fish, even though he was the hench fish of a super villain. He only entered Miss Ritchi's aprtment without permission for kidnapping, but he always apologized. He hesitated for a long moment then tried the doorknob. He was startled and a little concerned when he found the door was unlocked. That wasn't like Miss Ritchi at all, she was always very careful about security. He nervously entered the apartment and closed the door. "Miss Ritchi? I'm sorry to just walk in like this. Miss Ritchi, I know where sir is!" No answer and her purse was on the table and so was her cell phone. That wasn't good at all, Miss Ritchi would not have left those behind.

"Oh, hello Mr. Scott. Miss Ritchi isn't here. Her door was unlocked and she left her purse and cell phone behind. I'm worried about her and I know where sir is now." Minion was both impatient and worried.

"That's not like Roxy at all. Wait, how did you find out where the blue guy is?"

Minion bristled as much as a fish could. "Pardon me, Mr. Scott, his name is Megamind and how I know really isn't the point right now. Will you help me save sir or not?"

"Okay, okay, Don't pop your scales, pal...I'll be there right away." Moments later there was a tap on the balcony doors.

Minion rolled his his eyes and opened the door for the hero then closed it after he entered. "Also Mr. Scott, my name is Minion."

Wayne blinked. "Sorry about that. So do you want me to carry you or what?"

Minion shook his head. "No, I'll drive and I'm taking a group of brainbots with me. They'll want to help." He pressed the button on the intercom. "Bots one through fifty follow signal, urgent! Respond immediately!"

Just five minutes passed and both of them could see a group of ten dark shapes outside the balcony. "Bowg, bowg!"

Minion went to the doors and opened them. "One, come here and open up. The bot obeyed and opened its jaws wide, revealing a place to place the USB. "No biting, remember your manners," Minion chided. He carefully slid the flash drive into place. "Download map and share file."

The brainbot's jaws snaped shut and its dome sparked as there was a whirling sound. The other brainbots soon did the same thing. "Bowg! bowg!"

Minion nodded. "Go to the address, find daddy. Watch and observe until we arrive. Don't let daddy out of your sight once you find him. If you can free him do so. Also seek out Miss Ritchi if she is there. Carry out your orders." The bots bowged and took off. The fish wasted no time, turning and hurrying back towards the stairs.  
>"Come with me, Mr. Scott. The brainbots have ways to hide themselves, If they see you they might kill sir or Miss Ritchi."<p>

Wayne hesitated, but decided Minion was right. "You realize I could have went myself and got them."

"Sir is my responsibilty and I'm going to find him. He's not going straight back to prison either." Minion gave Wayne a stern look. "Promise me that or I cannot let you come with me."

Wayne hesitated. He should take the alien straight back to prison for the incident at the ball, but..."Alright Minion. I give you my word that I won't take him to prison."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." Minion led the way to the car. Help was coming sir. Hold on.

Meanwhile Megamind was rudely awakened by someone pounding loudly on the door at seven in the morning. "Great Orion's belt, alright! I hear you." He sat up and stretched then yawed.

The door swung open and Lewis walked in. "Get going and prepare yourself to go to the lab. You have five minutes." He smirked meanly at him. "You don't get any food today since you have so much to do."

Megamind glared at him. It was obvious that Lewis was enjoying this. "Fine. Soon as you're out of here."

Lewis smiled then with no warning he hit Megamind in the face, so hard that it sent the alien sprawling to the floor. "Another lesson from Mr. Davis, until you learn your place you get no privledges."

Megamind slowly sat up and rubbed his jaw then winced. That had hurt and he was sure there would be a bruise later. Glaring at Lewism he snatched up the clothes left for him last night and stormed into the bathroom. He got dressed and went back into the bedroom.

Lewis seized Megamind by the arm and slammed him against the wall twisting his right arm painfully behind his back. "You are nothing but property and it's about time you were treated as such."

Megamind let out a slight cry of pain, but managed to stifle it. He felt the cuffs being snapped around his wrists biting into his skin. He was dragged from the room and down to the car then blindfolded. He didn't know it, but help was there.

An eyestalk peered at them from some bushes. The brainbots waited until the car started and drove off then five of them activated their cloaking funtion and followed. The remaining five did the same, but headed for the house to search for Miss Ritchi as directed.

**_(Sorry I took so long and the chapter is short. I figured you'd waited long enough! My computer broke down and it took me forever to save the money to get it fixed! R/R please!)_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Roxanne was awoken by a young woman bringing breakfast. "Hi, I'm Sarah, I'll be tending to you while you're here." She set the tray down on the table. "While you're eating I'll find you some clean clothes, so you can take a shower if you wish." She left, closing the door.

Roxanne figured that she would never leave this place as long as they had Megamind. Davis would keep using her to keep the super villain under his thumb. The reporter frowned as she sat down to eat, but that made her wonder why she had been snatched. It wasn't true, but everyone believed that she was Metroman's girl friend. Most times she was safe from being bothered because no criminal wanted to risk his wrath. Yet this crime lord had first snatched Megamind and tried to force him to make weapons for him. When Megamind had balked at cooperating they had snatched her. It just didn't add up in her mind.

Roxanne moved to a chair by the table to eat and found the food delicious. She needed to talk to Mr. Davis to clear some of this up if he would even be willing to do so. She had just finished when Sarah returned and laid some clothes on the bed. "Would it be possible to speak to Mr. Davis, Sarah?"

Sarah looked a bit nervous and began gathering up the dirty dishes. "I will pass the message to Mr. Davis, but I can't promise he'll see you, Miss Ritchi." She left rather quickly, it seemed that Roxanne's question had unsettled her. There was a soft click as the door was locked behind Sarah.

Roxanne sighed and looked aound, not much for entertainment. There was a TV and an alarm clock, but that was all. She stood and went over to examine the clothes that had been left for her. It was a bit unsettling to find that the clothes were her size. Jeans and a t-shirt plus under garmets which was even more unnerving. She sighed to herself then went into the connecting bathroom to take a shower.

Megamind wasn't having a very pleasent time of it either. Lewis hadn't bothered much with his comfort when he had cuffed him. His shoulder ached from being wrenched and the cuffs were so tight his hands were starting to go numb. He hadn't bothered to blindfold him this time and Megamind knew why. He ran and Roxanne was dead. It was as simple as that, her life was in his hands and the alien didn't like being in this position at all. He was a super villain and the drones of Metrosity were only useful as subjects when the city was his. It was ridiculous for Davis to think that he come be controlled by threatening one of them! He pushed away the thought that it was actually working.

The car stopped and Lewis dragged him out of the car much rougher than necessary once again wrenching his all ready aching shoulder. "Move, freak. You have a lot of work to do or the newsie pays." He hauled Megamind through the door and down a flight of stairs without care, nearly making the alien stumble several times. They entered the lab and Lewis spun Megamind around roughly and removed the cuffs. "Get busy!"

Megamind let out a disdainful sniff and walked over to the work bench, but when he was turned away from Lewis he smirked. The thug hadn't noticed, but Megamind had, a brainbit eyestalk watching from the cover of some bushes. His tiny bots must have reached Minion, help was close by and he'd soon have his freedom. There were three guards in the lab, Lewis among them. It was risky, but Megamind was confident that Minion wouls have a plan.

A maid came out to throw out the trash, leaving the door open. She went back in and closing it without noticing that something else had snuck into the house.

Sneak was the brainbot who found Roxanne for Megamind when he needed to kidnap her. Cloaked and with stealth functions, the brainbot moved slowly through the house seeking target Roxanne. After awhile the bot came to a door that was locked when the others were not. Sneak extended a metal device equipped with a camera and slipped it though the keyhole. Mission acomplished, target found. Sneak immediately mapped out a route to Roxanne's location. Task completed, Sneak sent the information to Minion and the other four brainbots hidden outside. It then went to find a eindow to let the other bots in and wait for its next instructions.

Minion had parked the invisable car out of sight of the house, so no one would see himself or Wayne getting out. The fish was monitoring the brainbots on a laptop, confident they would find sir and Miss Ritchi if she was here.

Meanwhile Megamind kept working though he wasn't worried so much about the deadline now. He had heard the door open and shut again ten minutes ago. That meant one of the brainbots had snuck inside to find his exact location. He had to be careful to keep his back to Lewis and the other two men to hide his triumphant smirk. He didn't bother putting the De-Guns together so they would work. Davis would never use them.

Minion's laptop beeped and Minion immediately looked over the information the brainbots had just sent to him. "Miss Ritchi is in the housem but they took sir somewhere else. I'm giving them the signal to go." He typed an order into the laptop and hit send...

Little short, but it's there. I think one more chapter should wrap this up nicely. Thanks for being patient! R/R please!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The brainbots eyes glowed redder than normal as the order came through. They hade been impatiently waiting for this order since they had spotted daddy and now it had come. Free Daddy command activated. The command was passed to brainbot to brainbot then they moved. The other four bots entered the house through a window Sneak had found and opened for them. They emerged from the room bowging angerily.

The unlucky guard that was the first to run into the bots and found himself staring at five glowing red eyes. He panicked and fired at them, only to find the bullets bounced harmlessly off. The brainbots attacked, one latched onto the man's gun arm, another his leg. His yells brought others running, but with their guns useless against the bots they were soon running or on the ground. One of the brainbots used the non-lethal taser they had to shock the downed guards into unconsciosness. The others chased the fleeing guards and shocked them unconscious as well. Not using the tasers first instead of their beartrap jaws was a way to punish them for taking daddy.

Sneak lead the bots to the room where target Roxanne was imprisoned. The door proved to be locked, but with all the brainbots working together it was easily bashed open. They raced into the room with Sneak in the lead.

Roxanne was ready for them, they hadn't been subtle after all. "Hi fellas. Sorry, your daddy isn't here. They took him someplace else." She was grateful for the help, but kind of assumed it was an accidental rescue.

Sneak floated closer and plucked at Roxanne's sleeve, tugging at it to encourage her to follow. "Bowg! Bowg!"

Roxanne only hesitated for an instant then followed the brainbots from the room. Well, she certainly didn't want to stay in this place. She looked at the unconcious guards scattered all over the hall. It was then Roxanne saw Sarah standing a few feet away. Her eyes were wide with shook and fear as she stared at the brainbots. The reporter went to her. "They won't hurt you if you don't threaten them. Where's Mr. Davis?"

Sarah finally managed to tear her gaze away from the dangerous looking bots and looked at Roxanne. "He left for some business meetings. He will be gone until late tonight. If he doesn't hear about this."

Sneak got Roxanne's sleeve in its jaws with surprising delicateness and tugged. Clearly it wanted her to keep following.

Roxanne looked at it. "Alright, I'm coming. Good luck, Sarah." She followed the bots out of the house and down the road. "Wayne, Minion! you found me! Look, they took Megamind to some lab, they snatched me to force him to make weapons for them. They threatened to torture me if he refused. You have to find him."

Minion gently patted her shoulder. "The bots already have. They're saving him now and will guide him here. Once they do we can all go home. Mr. Scott agreed not to take him back to jail."

Wayne came up to Roxanne. "I can take you home now, Roxanne. There's no reason for us to hang around."

Minion nodded and smiled at Roxanne. "You can go if you want to, Miss Ritchi, we'll be fine. The brainbots will bring sir back soon and we'll go home."

Roxanne looked at Minion and the worry still in his eyes then at Wayne who was wearing his usual swarmy grin. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it. She didn't think so, but who knew. She squared her shoulders and smiled at Minion. "That's okay, Minion. We'll wait until the bots bring Megamind back."

Wayne shrugged then nodded. "If that's what you want to do." He folded his arms acrooss his chest and they settled down to wait.

The only warning Lewis and the other two men got was a faint buzzing sound which was ignored. The men figured that it was one of the machines in the lab. They were wrong when five enraged brainbots swarmed into the lab and attacked.  
>The two men with Lewis opened fire and found the guns useless. They were tasered into unconsciousness.<p>

Lewis cursed and whirled to snatch Megamind to use as a hostage only to find himself looking down the barrel of one of the De-Guns he'd been making. "You miserable son of a..."

Megamind fired one shot reducing Lewis to a little blue cube. "Next time you'll think twice before testing the super genius of Megamind." He destroyed oll the things he just made then swept grandly out of the lab. He followed the brainbots back to the invisble car.

Minion was out of the car with surprising speed when he saw his charge approach. An instant later the alien was being hugged by his friend. "Sir, oh sir. I thought I'd lost you. Are you hurt? Are you hungry? I'll make you a nice snack when we get back then you can have a nice rest. You must be exhausted," Minion said, nearly babbling in his relief.

Surprisingly Megamind didn't resist, even hugged Minion back for a minute then he spotted Roxanne and worse his arch nemisis. "Minion! Let go! I'm fine!" This was humiliating and in front of his rival too! Let's go home."

"Oh, of course, sir! Right away." Minion ushered his charge into the car and drove off. They dropped Miss Ritchi and Mr. Scott off first then drove home to the lair. Minion ushered off to make his charge a snack.

Megamind retreated to his room for a long soak and change into proper clothes. He would take a couple weeks off from his plots and relax. It was good to be home.


End file.
